Black Flag, Black Sails
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: Burrows elements from AC Black Flag and the show Black Sails. This is a cut off from the Story Assassin's Creed Anarchy. It tells of Michael Holliday's Pirate ancestor Captain Caedus. Chapter 4 edited.
1. Chapter 1

A three masted schooner was anchored off the coast of a tropical island. On the beach several dozen men were making camp. Out of this lot, two men seem to be calling the shots. One was a man in his mid-twenties. He was tall, and lean had a modest goetee and shrewd eyes. He wore a red shirt under an grey overcoat and was well armed with a cutlass, a hatchet and two pistols

The other man was more of a mystery. He wore a privateer version of an assassin's uniform with protective leather pads attached to it. He was powerfully built with dark features. He was clean shaven, with his jet black hair cropped short and piercing silver eyes that were enough to make lesser men quiver. The fingers on his hands had an assortment of heavy rings. The first man was well armed, But this man was more so. Instead of swords, he had a pair of what resembled French naval axes, except they were scaled down to be wielded one handed. He also had four double barrel pistols, a sai and a Han Jian sword. He had a black jaguar cub cradled in his left arm while his right hand stroked it affectionately

"We rest here, till tomorrow," the man in grey (obviously the captain) ordered, "make a choice now as to what you would rather do, make camp or forage supplies."

The man in black turned to his companion. "You certain we should linger here, Captain? These are spanish waters." Caedus accent indicated he was scottish, but the years at sea had obviously weathered it into a drawl.

The Captain nodded grimly. "We have no choice Caedus, that little brawl with french brig did a number on the **_Octavian_** _._ Until we make proper repairs, I won't risk sending her out there again."

Caedus turned began climbing the mayan structure that led to the top of the island.

"Where are you going Caedus?" The Captain wondered.

"Goin to check the island for supplies."

The Captain looked back at the crew and appointed the Bo'sun Hector as in charge of the crew. He then went to follow his quartermaster. True he was the Captain, but his quartermaster was popular with the men. he knew how to fight and he could navigate like no other man he had known. When the duo reached the top, they found a path through the jungle. Caedus knelt down and lifted up a broken branch.

"This looks recently cleared," Caedus muttered, the fact made the Captain nervous. If the path was recently cleared, then that meant the ones who did it may still be here. Caedus stood up and started to follow the trail.

"Careful," the Captain urged, "we don't know what's out there."

Caedus turned, "better to find out sooner than later, captain. I'll not have the rest of the crew get their insides eatin by cannibals in the nigh'."

The Captain sighed and nodded. They tread through, as descretly as possible. Caedus could tell something occupied his captain's mind.

"You seem troubled Joseph."

Joseph sighed, "It should be you leadin as captain Caedus."

Caedus shook his head, "your older an' got more expierience. I'm only six and ten meself. I don't understan' why they'd chose me as captain."

"'They'd choose you because you have a gift," Joseph replied with a smile. "You can sail and navigate better than any of the lot. And there's nobody I know that can wield an axe like you."

Caedus shrugged. "Don' sell yourself short Joseph. You got charisma plus an education. Your ruthessness exceeded only by your cunning. I suspect we will do well."

Joseph smiled at Caedus's assessment. As they went deeper into the dense jungle they came across a group of huts. The pair found to their shock that the huts were occupied by a group of spanish soldiers Caedus and Joseph quickly hid and spied on the soldiers.

"I guess we know who lives here now," Joseph said grimly

"Hmmm," Caedus was deep in thought. "What's on this islands that's so important?" He then crept closer towards the Spanish men. Joseph could barely register what happened next. In a flurry of spinnign steel, flips and kicks, Caedus took out all the entire spanish encampment. When he finally came to a halt, he stood as still as a statue, his axes and clothes drenched in blood.

Joshua looked around at the dead soldiers and shook his head. "You'll forever remain a mystery to me Caedus."

"That's the idea," Caedus replied with a grin replied.

They continued on their way until they came upon a wide open space. The open space revealed a sugar plantation to the left and a hamlet on the right overlooking a cove. A manor sat atop the higher ground dominated the landscape. The buildings were old ready to fall apart, even the manor was in bad shape. Yet despite this, the hamlet was bristling with activity. Spaniards were everywhere. But what truly caught the attention of Joshua and Caedus were the four ships ships docked in the cove. Two schooners, one brig and a frigate.

Joseph had seen enough. "We need to leave," he said hastily. Joseph turned to leave, only to find Caedus was not following. Joseph turned to him and notice his attention was elsewhere. Caedus was staring at the frigate docked in the cove. Joseph could understand why it would catch his eye. It was larger than most frigates, with a narrow beam and a long keel. The hull was black and red of the typical spanish warship. It looked quite formidable Joseph admitted, and Caedus was eyeing it with a dark and fierce desire.

"I'm goin' to take a closer look," Caedus decided after a moment.

Joseph stared at his captain with wide eyes. "The whole area is swarming with spaniards how will you get close to it?"

"I have my ways," Caedus replied. he unstrapped his pistols and handed them to Joseph. "Stay ere I'll be righ' back." With that Caedus headed into the plantation.

Joshua shook his head, "Your mad."

Caedus looked at him. "Good thin I'am too because if I wasn't I'd probably be dead."

Joseph didn't have to wait long before Caedus returned. He was soaked and breathing heavily but he didn't seem to care.

"Well?' Joseph wanted to know what Caedus had learned.

'This isle is owned by a frenchie named Du Casse," He replied. "He plans to attack an english convoy headin for Kingston."

Joseoh leaped up, "then we must go and warn them."

Caedus chuckled, "an wha is your plan, sail our rickety schooner all the way to Kingston?"

Joseph smirked, "if you have a better alternative please share."

Caedus nodded, "you, me and the rest of the crew are coming back tonight, and we're takin that frigate."

Now this had Joshua stumped, he knew Caedus daring, but this plan seemed outright insane. "Are you daft, Caedus, You want to steal a frigate in the midst of hundreds of spanish soldiers?"

Caedus hmph, "they'll not be expectin us. Tonight's a new moon, we'll come in hit 'em hard, hit 'em quick. Regardless, we need a new ship anyway and I want that ship Flint."

Joseph knew Caedus was serious whenever he used his surname. He then contemplated their options. The **_Octavian_** was in no condition to sail to kingston. it would not be long before the spanish discovered them. Yet taking a frigate sounds insane. But knowing Caedus, it had a chance of working. Besides they did nee a new ship, and should they succeed it would be a fine prize. In the end Joseph agreed the tha pair headed back.

Caedus, Joseph and their crew of about 60 men began preparing for the attack. To avoid attracting attention, the pirates would not use their firearms. They headed out at sunset and reached the huts just after the sun went down.

"I'll go out first and clear the frigate of it's skeleton crew." Caedus told the men. "When I give the signal, you lot will rush in. Captain make sure to hug the left side of the compound there will be less guards there." Joseph nodded indicating he understood.

With that Caedus headed in, he hid behind bushed killing every spaniard in his sight. Caedus climbed a large tree branch that led to a hidden path. The path led to a tunnel that guided Caedus to his target. With great caution, Caedus slowly climbed down the cliffside and quietly dipped into the water. He then swam under the surface all the way to the frigate. Caedus climbed up the frigate's stern and squeezed himself through on of the gun ports. He drew his axes and a slaughter ensued. There were fifty men aboard the ship, but most of them were asleep and they were scattered all around the vessel. Many died in the hammocks, others never got a chance to react until it was too late. As Caedus finished the last man who was on the crows nest, he then set three lanterns in a row. (The signal to his crew that he has succeeded).

As soon as they saw the signal, Joshua and the crew, swarmed the plantation, they came to the beach and waded towards the ship. They quietly killed the soldiers on the docks and boarded the frigate. Caedus didn't need to say anything, the men knew what had to be done. As some prepared the ship to make sail, others loaded the starboard cannons.

Some of the spanish in the hamlet notice the activity on the frigate and rushed to check it out, Caedus ordered his men to stay silent. The spaniards demanded to know what was going on. Their question was met with silence, they asked again and again silence. Finally they came aboard the frigate. Once they were all aboard Caedus and his men ambushed them. but one manage to get a shot off. That shot woke everyone un the area up, lanterns were lit and men were swarming to the dock.

Fortunately, they were finally ready to sail and Caedus ordered the anchor to be raised. The crew took up muskets and fired on the pursuing spaniards. This bought them enough time for the frigate to clear the dock . As the frigate sailed away Caedus turned the ship's guns on the other ships in the cove. The volley of cannonfire destroyed the brig and one of the schooners. Caedus made his way out of the cove and circled the island to where the **_Octavian_** was anchored. They picked up their supplies, tied the **_Octavian_** to the frigate and towed it all the way to kingston.

The crew cheered at their accomplishment. They had taken a powerful ship for themselves in the midst of hundreds of spanish soldiers without loosing a single man. Joseph still could not believe their luck. He placed a hand on Caedus shoulder. "This is why you should be captain," he said. Joseph could not tell wether it was madness of brilliance that drove Caedus to take such gambles. But whatever it was Caedus had, they needed more of it.

The frigate they took turned out to be a grander prize then they could possibly imagine. It was a strong ship made of several types of wood including, live oak, black locust, ironwood and blackwood. The hull was at least 20 inches thick, and had diagonal riders set at a 45 degree angle to limit warping. The bow was reinforced with steel plating and the masts had lightning rods. At 152 feet long and 40 feet wide, it was indeed larger than most frigates. Aside from a sturdy hull the ship boasted an impressive armament. With forty 18-pounders, Four 12 pounder bowchasers, four 12 pounder sternchasers, and 10 swivel guns. One unique feature was the 32 oars installed. Joseph now understood why his Caedus was willing to gamble so much on taking it. Caedus fell in love with the ship decided to christen it the **_Jepthah_**. _(Note: The design of the_ _ **Jepthah**_ _is based on the_ _ **USS Randoph**_ _from Assassin's Creed 3. It has the Aquila's naval ram)._

Joseph and Caedus sailed the **_Jepthah_** to Port Royal. Once there they began making preparations. They repaired the **_Octavian_** and recruited men to sail the **_Jepthah_**. In a move Flint was believed to be long overdue, he made Caedus the captain of the **Jepthah** he had earned it after all. Once they were ready, Joseph and Caedus sailed for the open ocean, their targets the spanish treasure fleets.

To establish order on his ship, Caedus wrote down the articles that every recruit had to agree to if they wanted to join him. The recruits all swore upon Caedus sword as oppose to a bible These articles are known as the **Caedus Code**.

 **Article I:** **_Parley. No an shall harm those in a discussion of truce with the captain._**

 ** _Article II:_** ** _No Man shall force themselves upon any woman. Any offender shall be flayed to death._**

 ** _Article III:_** ** _No man shall flee from their duties during any engagement. Any offender shall be marooned._**

 ** _Article IV:_** ** _No man shall seize the shares of a fellow crewman. Any offender shall loose a hand._**

 ** _Article V:_** ** _No man shall spill each other's blood aboard ship. All grievances will be settled ashore._**

 ** _Article VI:_** _ **No man shall engage fellow pirates, unless they draw first blood.**_

 ** _Article VII:_** ** _No men shall snap his firearm, smoke tobacco or light a naked candle in the hold of the ship._**

 ** _Article VIII:_** ** _No man shall do harm to women or children. Any offender shall be keelhauled._**

 ** _Article IX:_** ** _Every Man is limited to grog while at sea. Any other alcohol aboard will be reserved for medical purposes._**

 ** _Article X:_** ** _Every man must keep their weapons and equipment maintained and ready for service at all times._**

 ** _Article XI:_** ** _Every man shall have an equal voice in all affairs and an equal claim to all provisions._**

 ** _Article XII:_** ** _Every man crippled during an engagement shall receive compensation for their loss. The loss of a limb equals 600 pieces of eight. Less severe injuries such as an eye, or three fingers one hand shall receive 200 pieces of eight._**

 ** _Article XIII: The Captain, Quartermaster, Bos'un, Surgeon, Carpenter, Cook and Cooper receive 2 shares_** ** _of all loot taken from a prize_** ** _and the crewmen shall receive one share._**

 ** _Article XIV:_** ** _No woman or child shall be allowed aboard the ship, save for those who are crewmembers or those who wish to enlist. They must consent to the articles and contribute to the running of the ship and giving battle._**

Caedus first target as captain of the _**Jepthah**_ was a Spanish galleon. The **_Jepthah_** 's performance was nothing short of beautiful, her design allowed her to reach a speed of 14 knots under full sail and 16 with the oars. This combined with Caedus' sailing skills allowed the **_Jepthah_** to overtake the slower lumbering warship with ease. When it came to close engagement the **_Jepthah_** 's hull proved it's merit by shrugging off the 12 pounder shots of the galleons guns, while the **_Jepthah_** 's 18 pounders tore through the hull. Once the ships guns were disabled Caedus and his men stormed aboard killing everyone to a man and stripping the ship of everything.

The crew cheered at their success it was their first prize and an easy kill. Emboldened by this Caedus began going after more and more dangerous targets if only for the cargo they were protecting.

Over the next year, Captain Caedus and Captain Flint terrorized spanish shipping in the caribbean. From the treasure fleets going between Havana and Spain, to the slave ships arriving from Africa. It was from these slave ships that most of Caedus's crew came from, as a result the crew of the **Jepthah** consisted mostly of escaped african slaves. Caedus gave them their freedom and in return many gave him their services in thanks. Captain Flint eventually gave the **Octavian** to Caedus in favor of the larger more powerful **Walrus**. Caedus renamed the Octavian the eventually purchased an East Indiaman named the **_Bucephalus_**. Both the **_Octavian_** and the _**Bucephalus**_ served a key role in Caedus fleet. The _**Octavian**_ would pursue smaller targets such as sloops, schooners and brigantines should they go to shallow waters where the **_Jepthah_** could not go. The _**Bucephalus**_ was made to be a cargo ship to carry the extra cargo of the ships Caedus took since his crew made it a habit of stripping the ship clean before sinking it. This was especially useful when such ships had cannons and the _**Bucephalus**_ was even given several to protect itself.

His days of glory ended when the war did in 1713. Now french and spanish ships were off limits. Some of his crew left to find new jobs. But most stayed with their captain. Caedus was not willing to give up a life that had suited him so well. In his year in privateering, Caedus had gathered enough wealth for he and his crew to retire for life. Instead of retiring Caedus and his men ignored the royal decree and contnued attacking treasure fleets and slave ships. He repainted his ships and gave the **_Jepthah_** a black colour scheme before renaming it the **_Gideon_**. He then donned a metal mask over his face to hide his identity and made a personal banner for himself. Two red boarding axes crossing over a red trident on a black field.

So Captain Caedus transformed from privateer to pirate. Caedus crew where all veteran seaman and they would train any new recruit. The **_Gideon_** would always be accompanied by the **_Octavian_** , and the **_Bucephalus_** now renamed the **_Hydra_** and **_Chimera_** respectively. With each successful capture, the crew became more and more loyal to him. Caedus was more merciful to merchant vessels, taking all the loot weapons and leaving them just enough provisions to make it to a safe harbor. Warships on the other hand was a different matter no quarter was given and Caedus usually sank such vessels. Though he did board them if he got the opportunity in order to take their cannons.

Caedus' life changed when he encountered an Spanish Man O' War battling two pirate ships. And from the looks of it, the pirates were loosing. Caedus immediately set a course for the battle. With four ships to deal with the Man O' War was now outmatched. The **_Hydra_** came along the stern and raked it with cannonfire disabling the rudder and causing extensive damage to the poop deck. The **_Gideon_** then took out the masts with chain shot. before unleasing a volley with it's 18-inch guns. The skilled gunnery of Caedus' crew ensured pinpoint accuracy. With the ship incapacitated. The **_Gideon_** closed in for the kill.

Caedus and his men swarmed the larger warship. As with all his other victims, no quarter was given and every man aboard was slain. Once it was over Caedus' crew set towork, sorting through the ships cargo for everything they deemed valuable. The cannons were hauled on to the **_Chimera_**. After they had looted the ship, Caedus sunk the Man O' War.

The two other pirate ships came along side the **_Gideon_**. Caedus recognized the two ships as the **_Walrus_** and the **_Ranger_**. The ships of Joseph Flint and Charles Vane.

"Ahoy Flint," Caedus called out, "goin' after big fish now are we? Perhaps too big."

"Caedus," Flint called back. "I had not thought to find you here."

"Nor I you my friend."

"Flint and I are headed for Nassau, care to join us there?" Vane asked.

Caedus shrugged, "Aye." He turned to his crew. "How bout it lads, to Nassau?"

"AYE!" The crew roared in unision.

So the three captains made for the pirate haven of Nassau. As they headed for the tavern Caedus spoke to his former captain. "So wha' were you doin' with Vane goin' after a Man o' War?"

"It holds the key to the Urcs de Lima," Flint replied gruffly.

"The treasure Galleon?" Caedus asked, "you're certain?"

Flint nodded, "that Man o' War was it's escort."

Caedus rubbed the chin of his mask in thought, "now there's an adventure, wouldn't you say?" There at the Tavern, Caedus met with fellow pirate captains Edward Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold.

"Ahoy Caedus," Thatch called out. "Take any more prizes?"

Caedus nodded, "Four convoys and as many slave ships, honestly it's a wonder why the europeans never run out of vessels."

"Why do you bother with those slave ships anyway?" Hornigold scolded. "No money to be made there."

"No," Caedus agreed, "but there's no shortage of good men aboard."

"A waste of time if you ask me," Hornigold insisted.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Hornigold." He walked over to the veteran pirate and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They say a man doen't know himself until his freedom is taken from him. I wonder Hornigold, if you were to loose your freedom how well will you know yourself?"

Hornigold backed away and raised his hands in surrender.

Flint beckoned Caedus to follow him. "Come with us Caedus, we have something important to discuss. Caedus nodded and joined Flint along with Thatch, Vane, Hornigold and another man Caedus did not recognize. He looked young and was rather thin and had dark circles around his eyes. Yet something about him seemed off. Like he just didn't belong.

"Who's the kid?" Caedus asked Thatch.

"That'll be James Kidd, the bastard son of the late William Kidd. Don't let his appearance fool you. He can get vicious if need be."

That took Caedus off guard, as he took another look at James. "Never heard of him," Caedus said finally, "and I've heard of most every other pirate."

"I like to keep it that way," James spoke up. His accent indicated english, yet the pitch of his voice sounded wrong for some reason." Caedus was now very suspicious, of this one.

They headed for Fort Nassau which was on the high ground, giving a them a clear view of the town and harbor. They entered the command barracks where they found Henry Jennings already there, and took a seat. Caedus had great respect for Jennings and greatly disliked Hornigold due to hie prejudice against africans.

Jennings and Hornigold, were the senior members of the group and so they addressed the gathered pirates. "Nassau is a small shanty town right now," Jennings said. "It's run down, yet a place we pirates can call home. With a little effort and a bit of gold we can make it something more, a haven,

"What do you have in mind?" Caedus asked leaning forward on the table.

Hornigold stood up, "I've spoken with Jennings and the others, together we want to turn Nassau into a republic, a place where pirates can live easy and free. Away from the british, spanish, French or whatever kings. You and Flint are the most notorious pirates in the Caribbean, we would ask you to join us in achieving this dream."

Caedus and Flint looked at each other. "What do you think?" Caedus asked.

Flint gave him a nod, "this idea has merit," Flint admitted. "And making a new free country sounds very appealing."

Caedus returned the nod before they both turnd to the group. "Very well, Benjamin let's see where this little venture goes, I'm in."

"Then we all have an accord," Hornigold asked to averyone. The other pirates nodded in agreement. So Edward Thatch, James Kidd, Charles Vane, Joseph Flint and Caedus joined the Pirate Republic of Nassau. It was agreed that Henry Jennings, Benjamin Hornigold would be the leaders of the Brethren. They chose Richard Guthrie, a wealthy black marketer to govern Nassau and to legitimize their stolen goods.

Later that night Caedus cornered Kidd and pinned him to a tree. "What kind of game are you playing at kidd!" He demanded placing his sai to Kidd's neck.

"What are you on about Caedus?" Kidd asked. He struggled to get free but Caedus' iron grip held him in place

"Don't play coy with me kidd," Caedus snarled. "I can smell a falsehood from half the world away."

Kidd Stopped struggling. and stared at Caedus' silver eyes. "How have I been false?"

Caedus released Kidd and backed off. He rubbed the chin of his mask pretinding to think. "Well how bout the fact that you're not the son of William Kidd. Or the fact that your not a pirate, at least not like us. Or maybe it's the fact that you're a girl."

Kidd reeled back by that. 'How did he know?' She wondered in horror. Still she had to keep up the cherade. "I'm not a girl." She insisted indignantly.

Caedus looked at her obviously amused. "Really, then whip out your cock and take a piss on this tree then."

Kidd 's eyes darted to and fro, trying to think of away to get out of this. "I don't have to take a piss." She lied, truthfully she did need to badly. Night time was the only time to do it.

Caedus gave a short laugh. "You sound like a boy but you look to old to be a boy. You look like a girl despit the dirt on your face. Not that it makes a difference, I've seen prettier men than you. But that is a moot point." He paused and looked out into the harbor. "I admire your courage to undertake this amusing charade." He came towards her, "word of advice li'l girl," he grabbed her throat and his thumb stroked her neck coming across no bumps. "There's a reason doctor's call it an adam's apple." He whispered.

Kidd flicked her wrist and a hidden blade appeared she came up to him and tried to aim it at Caedus' manhood. With astounding speed, Caedus caught the blade with the side prongs of his sai. He grabbed her arm and aimed the blade at Kidd's chin.

Caedus growled and shook his head. "Don't try that again," He warned. "If you still wish to keep you little secret that is."

"If you tell anyone," Kidd declared, "I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Caedus challenged, "prick me with your li'l cheese knife?" He laughed again. "Don't worry li'l girl, no one'll know, least not from me."

"You won't say anything?" Kidd asked in surprise.

Caedus shrugged, "a girl keeps secrets, not my place to spoil them." With that Caedus released her. and drew his sword and aimed it at her throat. "But be warned Kidd, should you play the Brethren false, they won't find what's left of you."

Kidd nodded rapidly, Caedus sheathed his sword and walked off leaving Kidd alone against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

In the years that followed Caedus became one of the most infamous pirates in the Caribbean. He was as ruthless as he was successful wreaking havoc and taking ship after ship. With each ship captured the loyalty of Caedus crew swelled along with their riches. For the first half of his reign of terror Caedus made it a point not to target british ships. As a result the spanish and french in particular came to fear him. Despite their demands of Great Britain to stop him, King George did the bare minimum to do so. There was no love lost between Britain, and her rivals and Caedus caused no grievances to the king's ships. Most british captains chose instead to ignore him since the alternative would be to fight. something they usually tried to avoid.

Hector Rossa the former Bo'sun of the _**Octavian**_ became Caedus' quartermaster, while a newcomer named Joshua Becker was his first mate. The Bo'sun was a large African named Jack Samson after the boat he was on. When Joshua asked why he chose that name instead of his birth name he replied. "My birth name is cursed, it is the name I had when they put me in chains. But Samson is the boat I boarded when Caedus broke my chains."

Most Spanish and French captains just surrendered whenever they saw the black hull and sails of Caedus' ship approaching them. But every now and then some spanish or French warship got bold and tried to fight him. but they ended up the same way, with the ship sunk and the crew slaughtered. The _**Gideon**_ proved itself on multiple engagements, it's size and power allowed it to overtake the smaller ships such as sloops, schooners, brigantines, brigs, luggers and corvette with ease. Yet able to overtake the large merchant ships.

His habit of targeting slave ships provided him with an endless supply of men willing to fight for him. those that didn't were sent to a secret haven known only as maroon island where they were taken in by the benevolent and mysterious Maroon Queen. The Maroon Queen's husband Mr. Scott worked for Richard Guthrie and was the one that helped Caedus locate the island. This led to a close partnership between the Maroon Queen and Captain Caedus who also helped supply the former slaves with weapons and supplies whenever he could.

One time Caedus came across a fleet of three spanish galleons headed for Havana. Two of the galleons were 30 gunners, the third had 50 guns. Despite these overwhelming odds Caedus decided to attack. Together spaniards out gunned him, but individually, they stood no chance. The spanish guns could not match Caedus' cannons which were fitted with gunlock mechanisms. In the engagement that followed, the **_Gideon_** took on each galleon in turn sinking the first two and crippling the third. As the pirates engaged the spanish. Caedus found a challenger in the captain. The Spaniard drew his pistol and fired, but he seemed to have missed since Caedus kept coming as if nothing had happened. He raised his axes to cut down the spaniard, but the Spaniard drew his sabre and blocked them in time. Their duel continued even as the rest of the galleon's crew had been slain.

"You heathen," The Spaniard roared. "God will strike you down for all your atricities."

'Oh so he's one of those,' Caedus thought in amusement. He got up close to the Spaniard's face. "What's your god waitin' for then?" He jeered.

"The proper time to strike."

Caedus laughed, "No time like the present. He better hurry 'fore I kill you." Caedus hooked his left axe to the pommel of the Spaniard's sabre and used his right axe to chop off the man's hand. The Spaniard screamed as he cradled his bloody stump.

Hector, Caedus' Quartermaster, dragged a man in front of Caedus. "Foun' this little shit hidin in the hold captain," he said as he sneered at the man. The man turned out to be a cardinal who was on his way to havana.

"Well well, well," Caedus laughed. "Lookie here boys, a man of the cloth, come to spread the good news." He turned to the Spaniard. "This man is a prince of your church," he began. "Tell me , do you think your god save him from the likes of ME!"

Joshua voiced his objections. "Captain this is a holy man, please spare his life."

Caedus ignored him. "He is a fraud, who preaches the word of a false idol to keep the people from tearing down his decadent order." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere a black Jaguar leaped up on the poop deck and stood beside Caedus. Caedus stroked the big cat's ears effectionately. he turned to the cardinal and said two words. "Dinner Attila."

Joshua and the spaniard watched in horror as the cat had the cardinal for dinner. The Spaniard looked at Caedus and spat, "Arder en el Infierno, (burn in hell)."

Caedus was about to finish him off when he spotted something on the man's hand, a ring with a red cross on it. He clutched the captain's hand, pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "may the father of understanding guide you-," he then plunged his sai into the man's throat. "-in the afterlife."

The pirates looted the ship, as it happens, the cardinal had brought a large amount of gold with him, 40,000 spanish doubloons. Caedus took a ring off cardinal's finger and the captain and placed them in a pouch. "A fine addition to my collection," he chuckled. Joshua was shocked at what he had just witnessed and wondered if he should reconsider a different career.

Caedus knew that this leniancy from britain would only go for so long. Knowing that action against the british was inevitable and began building a fleet. France and Spain hired pirate hunters to destroy him, but these skirmishes all ended the same way. Caedus defeated every hunter that dared to engage him. Some hunters even decided to join him and Caedus would add their ships to his fleet.

During this time he would meet with fellow pirate Edward Kenway. The two became fast friends and for a brief time Kenway was part of Caedus' crew. But he ended up leaving to join another pirate Abel Bramah. Caedus took an immediate disliking for the pirate captain and advised Kenway not to join the scoundrel.

One day he recieved word that a Spanish treasure fleet was sailing from Havana. Caedus plotted a course to intercept, unfortunately the fleet was destroyed in a hurricane. The loss of the treasure fleet caused Caedus to return to Nassau infuriated.

On September of 1715 Caedus returned to Nassau, to rest for a bit. Besides joining up with old friends, Caedus main reason for his visits was Eleanor Guthrie, The governor's daughter. Caedus was a man after all. But his visits to her were unique. Whenever they fucked, He always had her wear a band of silk over her eyes. This was so that she never saw his face and she never had to tell any lies.

Shortly after he arrived a british frigate came to Nassau. The british began causing trouble for the island's pirate occupants. Even taking some prisoner so Caedus and Flint made a plan to do something about it. As they discussed the plan at the tavern. A ship that Caedus had never seen before docked at the harbor. It was a large ship, larger than most of the other pirate ships. The worn out red and black painting indicated that it was a former spanish ship. "Now I wonder who that is." He said to himself as he took a swig of rum.

"It ain't the spanish," Flint replied

On the beach he saw two men pushing around a british marine. One was dressed in dark He recognized them as Edard Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold

"Come on Captain Queernabs." Thatch taunted the marine. "Tell me I'm under arrest,". The marine did nothing and the man got up in his face. "TELL ME," he roared causing the marine to flinch and scurry off.

"Run along boyo back to your master," Hornigold called after him.

"Them you're breths?" Adewale asked.

Edward nodded amused at his friend's antics. "We was privateers together before the war's ended, I'll introduce you to them."

Edward and Adewale went ashore and headed for the tavern, The two men from earlier were already there. Hornigold was the first to see them. "By gods you're a sight for salty eyes, Come on in and have a drink."

"Morning all," Edward greeted them.

"Ahoy Kenway, Thatch greeted them. His gaze focused on Adewale. "Who's this?"

"This is Adewale," Edward patted his friend on the back. "The **_Jackdaw_** 's quartermaster."

" ** _Jackdaw_**?" Thatch questioned. He, Hornigold, Flint and Caedus looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You named your brig after a little poxy bird?"

"Aye, at least someone is original when it comes to naming their vessel." Caedus' voice cut through the air.

Every head turned to look at Caedus.

"Well, well, well," Edwardsaid with a grin "Caedus."

The man smiled, "long time Ken." He got up from his chair and strode casually towards the group.

"Original Caedus?" Hornigold wondered.

"Oh come now Benji," Caedus reasoned retaining his grim tone. "How many pirate ships are named Ranger, Revenge, Adventure, or Fortune eh."

Hornigold cocked his head and nodded. "Fair enough."

Flint walked over, "Go easy on him," Flint warned. "He's in a foul mood."

Edward looked at Caedus. "What ails you?"

Caedus took a swig, "The spanish treasure fleet was lost in a hurricane." Caedus drained the bottle, his mask was lifted just enough to accomidate the rum bottle. He set the bottle down continued. "All that gold, jewels and seven million silver coins. GONE DOWN TO DAVY JONES LOCKER!"

As he said this, Caedus threw the empty rum bottle at the wall of the tavern. the bottle shattered into pieces. Grumbling Caedus pulled some coins out of his pocket and handed then to the tavern keeper. "For the mess," he said.

Edward turned back to his quartermaster. "Ade, meet the better part of our confederacy. You've already met Caedus, the ugly ones are Edward Thatch, Benjamin Hornigold, and James Kidd." Edward gestured to a much younger man sitting at the far end. Kidd gave a small wave before going back to his drink.

Honrigold cocked his eyebrow, "You let that man carry a pistol?"

"Peace Ben," Edward replied quickly. "Ade saved my life, I owe him."

"Aye," Caedus spoke up. "Careful with that tongue Benji, I have a fair number of men like him in my own crew. Good men, loyal and strong."

Thatch nodded in approval and turned to Edward again. "So what brings you to Nassau?"

"I'm looking for able bodies to fill my brig." Edward replied.

"Well you'll find plenty of those here," Thatch said. "But be wary, a boatload of kingsmen showed up a fortnight back and now their strolling around as if they own the damn island."

"Great," Edward sighed. 'At least they're not spaniards,' he thought. "I'll see what I can do."

Caedus grinned widely, "In the mean time, I think I'll have a little fun."

"What do you plan to do?" Hornigold asked.

"We have uninvited guests in Nassau," Caedus drew his weapons. Edward noticed that instead of swords. Caedus had what resembled french naval axes. The only difference was that they were downsized to be wielded onehanded. He also had long handled Jian sword was strapped to his back and four double barrel pistols on his belt. "Still, all good manners dictate that I give them a proper welcome." With that Caedus left to do god knows what, while Edward gathered a crew.

After saving a pirate from hanging, there was a huge bang. Looking out into the distance Edward saw a british frigate that had brought the soldiers explode. Heading back to the tavern Edward witnessed Caedus lopping the head off a british officer. With a satisfied look on his face. Caedus joins up with Edward and the two make their way to the tavern.

"Just watched your little display Caedus," Thatch remarked with a smile. "You sure know how to start a ruckus."

Hornigold however was not so impressed. "HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND CAEDUS?" He yelled. "When the british get word of this they are sure to retaliate."

Caedus smirked. "Then they should tell their sailors not to smoke in the powder magazine." This caused Kenway and Thatch to laugh at that.

"Did you have to kill them all?" Kidd asked. The tone of his voice almost sounded as if he was scolding him.

"I have little tolerance for those who fight under imperialist banners." Caedus replied. "And even less for slavers."

"Bah," Hornigold scoffed. "One of these days, your recklessness is going to be the death of us all."

"Or your bigotry tenderheart." Caedus quipped.

Thatch laughed and turned his attention to Edward. "Well now that you have a crew you would want to sail somewhere rich with plunder."

Edward nodded, "I intend to. Have you heard of a place called the observatory?"

To Edward surprise the answer came not from Ben or Thatch but from James Kidd. "Aye," he said. "Tis an old legend like El Dorado and the Fountain of Youth."

"What have you heard?" Edward asked his interest now piqued.

Kidd shrugged, "S'pose to be a temple or tomb hiding some kind of treasure."

"That's the one," Edward replied pulling out the illistration. "See here?"

Kidd took the map and examined it closely. After a moment he looked at him his eyes saying. 'Where did you get this?' it was a look that was not missed by Caedus.

Thatch gave out a short laugh. "So it's fairy stories you prefer to gold is it?"

"Fairy story or not, this may be worth looking into." Caedus spoke up, as quick as a cat he snatched the illistration from Kidd's hands and looked at it."

"You don't seriously believe this nonsense do you." Thatch wondered.

"Like all tales, one will find there is truth behind all myths." Caedus replied.

"Hah, Hornigold scoffed. "Gold and guns are how we earn our fortune lad, it ain't a fortune it's a fantasy."

"No reason why we can't do both." Caedus countered handing the illustration back to Edward. "As we go about our business, we keep our ears open for anything about this 'Observatory.' In the mean time, let's get to our ships."

This was a sentiment that was shared by all and they left the tavern. Seeing as Caedus showed interest in his Idea, Kenway decided to work more closely with him. Before he boarded the **_Gideon_** , he confronted Kidd again. 'You behavin yourself 'boy'?" He asked.

"Moreso than you I deem," Kidd replied. She looked Caedus up and down. "Sleek costume you got there Caedus. D'you take it from a corpse."

Caedus, shook his head. "Nah from someone who no longer 'ad needed it."

"Ah, I see," Kidd acknowladged

Caedus changed the subject, "so what do you think about this observatory, Kenway told us about?"

Kidd shrugged, "why asked me."

Caedus turned to Kidd and closed in on her. "I think you know why." He said in a dangerous voice. "When Kenway showed you the illustration, the way you reacted." Kidds eyes widened and Caedus continued. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Kidd sighed and nodded. "I don't know it's whereabouts, nor do I know what it does don't go looking for it Caedus. You'll be dealin with powers you cannot fathom."

Caedus laughed, "I like to play the odds, Kidd you just worry about keepin ya li'l secret."

Caedus headed for the dock and took a moment to inspect Kenway's new vessel. The **_Jackdaw_** was a brig for sure and a large one at that, looking around he saw space enough for 50 cannons. While it was a bit torn, with a little love and care it would be a formidable vessel.

"Damn Kenway, you've been holding out on us," he slapped Kenway in the back.

"Impressed?" Kenway asked.

Caedus nodded, "how'd you get hold of a floatin' palace like this?"

"I took it from the treasure fleet that sank in the storm," Kenway explained.

This caught Caedus full attention, "you were with the fleet?" He sounded anxious.

Kenway nodded, "I was held prisoner along with Adewale in one of the ships. We escaped and freed the other prisoners, together we took this brig and sailed out. We barely escaped the hurricane."

"Do you know if any of the other ships somehow survived?"

Kenway shook his head, "I cannot say, if any did then jaysus must love them."

Caedus smiled tightly. "Well I think it's time we get the **_Jackdaw_** ready to terrorize the caribbean." Kenway smiled at what Caedus had in mind. Together, the two pirates spent the next few months refitting the **_Jackdaw_**. They reinforced the hull, increased the armament and improved the naval ram at the bow. By the time they were done, the **_Jackdaw_** was transformed from a simple spanish brig to one of the most formidable pirate ships in the Caribbean.

Caedus and Kenway met with Thatch and Hornigold at Salt Key Bank. The senior pirates were thoroughly impressed by the end result of the refitting.

"Fine work gents," Honigold declared. "Keep this up and nassau will be the first nation where men can live as gods, Easy and free. Caedus pulled out a crate of rum bottles. Each man took one clashed them together and took a swig. Hornigold continued. "However, if you want to keep our nation afloat, we'll need guns as well as gold."

They all knew what that meant, the only guns available are the ones found on warships. "That would mean attacking the navy." Kenway pointed out.

Hornigold nodded, "aye, as long as it's King Philip's navy, we'll not offend our own monarch."

Caedus was leaning on a post with his arms crosses, "You lot worry bout the gold, I'll take care o' the guns."

Hornigold nodded briskly, "as you wish Caedus."

After Hornigold and Thatch had left, Kenway approached Caedus. "Master Kidd is planning to raid a nearby plantation, you interested."

Caedus shook his head, "Nay, Flint was tellin me bout a spanish ship called the **_Urca de Lima_**. It was part of the treasure fleet but got seperated at some point in the voyage. Now it be salvagin from the lost fleet. I may've missed the fleet but I plan on takin that ship."

Kenwy nodded, "well good luck to you then." He patted Caedus on the back and left to join Kidd.

As Kenway raided the british sugar plantations, Caedus set off after the **_Urca de Lima_**. After a month of serching, Flint, Caedus and Henry Jennings eventually found it and gave chase, the chase lasted four days before they finally beached the great hulk on the coast of florida. Despite the unexpected arrival of two spanish frigates, The pirates subdued the spaniards and claimed the treasure within. Each pirate took a share of the treasure and reserved a fourth portion for the Guthries in Nassau. The Urca de Lima also had 100 guns on it. Caedus took these cannons intent on using them to arm Fort Nassau.

Thatch proposed a toast, "here's to our Pirate Republic lads," He boasted. "We're prosperous, free and out of reach of kings, clergy and debt collectors.

Everyone raised their bottles and James Kidd spoke. "Nearly 500 pirate captains have pledged thei allegiance to the Bretheren of the Coast in Nassau," She reported nodding with approval. "Not a bad Number."

"Aye Thatch agreed, "Yet we lack sturdy defences, if the king were to attack the town he'd trample us."

The pirates nodded in agreement. "Then let us find the observatory," Kenway suggested. "If it is as powerful as these templars claim, we will be unbeatable."

Thatch scoffed, "not that twattle again Kenway, tis a story for school boys." Kenway shrugged but pressed no further. "What I mean is proper defences." Thatch finished his rant.

"What do you propose Thatch?" Caedus wondered.

Thatch took a swig of rum before speaking again. "I say we steal a galleon and shift all the guns to one side. Would make a nice ornament for one of our harbors"

Caedus rubbed the chin of his mask in thought. "Ambitious daring and crazy," he laughed, "I like it."

Adewale however was still unsure and shook his head. "It won't be easy to steal a full size galleon, and this is coming from a man who escaped from one himself." He turned to Thatch, "have you one in mind?"

Thatch's face broke into a grin his eyes gleaming. "I do sir, and I'll show her to you. She's a fussock she is. Fat and Slow." Thatch chuckled softly as a plan formed in his mind.

The galleon Thatch went on about was the **_El Arca de Maestro_**. Thatch was not jesting about the ships size. The **_El Arca de Maestro_** was easily the biggest ship Ceadus had seen roaming the northern Carribean. Despite the combined attack by Caedus' **_Gideon_** , Kenway's **_Jackdaw_** and Charles Vane's **_Ranger_** , the **_El Arca de Maestro_** manage to escape with the help of several spanish sloops and a fog that rolled in. The pirates were victorious with the sloops sunk and the **_El Arca de Maestro_** badly damaged. But their was a price, the **_Ranger_** had recieved a full barage from the galleon's main battery soit was forced to flee. The **_Jackdaw_** and the **_Gideon_** were only lightly damaged.

The _**Gideon**_ anchored alongside the _**Jackdaw**_ and Caedus jumped aboard. Kenway was looking through a spyglass, trying to pierce the fog. "Anything Kenway?"

Kenway closed his spyglass. "Aye," he replied. "It sailed for that island up ahead."

Thatch nodded. "I know the place, a natural stronghold owned by a french captain named Du Casse. Kenway and Caedus both turned to Thatch. The name meant something to them, though for different reasons.

"Julien du Casse?" Caedus asked.

Thatch nodded. "Name sounds about right."

"You know him?" Kenway was surprised that Caedus was aquainted with the templar as well.

"Aye, stole a ship from 'im a few years back, the very ship that I'm sailin today."

Kenway looked at the **_Gideon_** in shock. "You mean to tell me you stole _that_ from Du Casse."

Caedus nodded, "and it seems that we're about to take yet another prize from the frenchie. "If it's really Du Casse on that island then it must be Great Inagua. I've been here before, I know a way in without stirrin too much of a ruckus."

"Then let's wait till nightfall to take it." Thatch suggested. The other pirates agreed.

That night Kenway and Caedus snuck into Great Inagua. They used the same route that Caedus did to take the **_Gideon_**. As Kenway went straight to the clearing. Caedus headed for a cave a cave he never told anyone about. He never ventured as to where the cave ended up but curiosity got the best of him. He followed the cave until he came upon a solid room that held a vast amount of treasure. Caedus eyed the gold greedily but chose not to waste time. He looked around and saw two paths. One was a stairway that led up to what Caedus guessed was the manor. The second pathwas another cave that led downwards. Caedus chose this path predicting that it led somewhere that drew less attention. The second cave led to an opening in the bay just a short distance from the beach and faced the very ship they were after.

Caedus swam all the way to the ships bow and began scaling it. He climbed onto the deck and started killing the skeleton crew aboard. The rest of the spanish flocked towards the black clad pirate leaving Du Casse alone on the poop deck and open for Kenway to jump from the mizzenmast and assassinate the templar.

Caedus made short work of the spaniards and headed for the poopdeck. Kenway and Caedus looked down at their dying foe.

"Hello Du Casse," Caedus said warmly. "It's been some time since we last got aquainted."

"We've never met ( _Batard maudit_ ) cursed bastard." Julien spat.

Caedus shrugged, "Oh but we did my friend. I took the _**Gideon**_ from you

Julien's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed caedus by the leg. "YOU!"

Caedus nodded, "Yes, me." He grabbed Du Casse by the collar, "me, me, me."

Julien let go and started laughing. "How fitting, slain by the very people that took what was meant to be our ultimate weapon against you ( _scelerats_ ) scoundrels

Kenway knelt down and pulled him close. "What do you mean ultimate weapon?"

Julien coughed blood and continued. "We built that particular frigate for one purpose, to hunt down every last pirate in the Caribbean. The templars spared no expense in it's construction. The best wood, the latest weapons. It was so beautiful, now it serves the very people it was built to destroy. How Ironic."

Caedus knelt down and whispered in Julien's ear. "Well on behalf of the Pirate Republic we thank you for such a wonderful contribution to our cause. That frigate of yours is truly a masterpiece."

Julien snarled and spat in Caedus mask.( _Bruler en enfer vous sone de pute_.) Burn in hell you son of a whore." He gasped and then layed still.

Caedus cut down the spanish flag and their ships sailed into the harbor. Kenway raised his sword in triumph. "THE COVE IS OURS!" He declared and all around the cheering of pirates could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenway, Caedus and Kidd, stayed in Great Inagua for a short time. Caedus decided to loot most of the treasure he found in the cave for his own while Kenway and Kidd went off explore the manor. Soon after Kidd left as Caedus joined Kenway on the docks. "What d'you find?" Caedus asked.

I found a fine set of gear in the manor," Kenway replied. "But it needs a few keys to open the cage to it."

"Hmm," Caedus nodded. "What'of the observatory? Your friend Du Casse give us any clues about it."

Kenway shook his head, "sadly no, but I'm thinkin Kidd knows more about it than us."

Caedus sighed, "if that be the case it's best we keep an eye on im."

Kenway turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "You don't trust him?"

Caedus shook his head. "Kidd's too self righteous to be a pirate. Not good for a pirate to have too high a thing."

Kenway shrugged "he wants me to meet him in Tulum in a few weeks, but first there are things I must take care of." He looked around and turned to Caedus for his opinion. "What do you think of this isle?"

Caedus looked around and nodded in approval. "Good spot, easily defensible with room for many ships." He gestured to the sugar field, "a source of 'honest' income." He pointed to the manor, "a quality establishment." He finally gestured to the village itself, "and a home for the crew." He finished and turned to Kenway, "all around a good place to retire."

"Aye," Kenway agreed. "With a little fixing up we can turn this place into something better."

Caedus shrugged, "Then I'll be helpin you with that then." The two shook hands and they parted ways. Kenway set off to take out the templars who had the keys to the cage, while Caedus continued pirating. Two weeks later Caedus took command of the **_Octavian_** and sailed to Tulum. He hid his ship and made his way inland. Caedus smirked at the fact that this was his first time setting foot in spanish soil in the new world. Along the way he knocked out any assassin that got in his way. He finally came to a mayan structure and found Kenway squaring off with a few hooded figures and Kidd. He got closer to hear what they were saying

The leader of the hooded figures was an older man named Ah Tabai and spoke to Kenway. "We are not sorry to see Duncan Walpole gone but it was you that carried out his betrayal. Why!"

Kenway shrugged, "money was my only aim at the time."

Ah Tabai approached him angrily. "SHOULD I FIND COMFORT IN THAT, YOU MURDERED OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN HAVANA!"

A soft chuckling was heard, "You shouldn't be so quick to lay blame old man." Everyone turned as Caedus approached the group with a smile. Half a dozen men approached him with blades drawn. But Caedus looked about as concerned as a tiger with a rabbit on it's tail. Atilla, Caedus' jaguar appeared behind him snarling at the old man and causing some of the assassins to back away.

"What the hell you doing here Caedus," Kidd demanded.

"Same reason Kenway is I reckon," he replied.

One of the assassins snuck up behind Caedus, but the pirate caught him by the arm, punched his throat and easily threw him aside.

"What do you mean I shouldn't lay blame!" Ah Tabai demanded.

Caedus looked at him calmly. "He had no way of knowing the circumstances so his ignorance is to be expected. But you are the one who trusted Duncan Walpole. How wise was that I wonder?"

Ah Tabai opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Kidd broke the silence, "he has the sense mentor," He said pointing to Kenway.

Ah Tabai considered Kenway for a moment. Caedus watched silently as the three discussed a man called the sage. Afterward Kidd led Kenway into a secret cave. While they searched Caedus and Ah tabai waited patiantly for their return.

"Tell me why I should have your throat slit blackguard." Ah Tabai asked him.

Caedus chuckled, "I'd like to see you or your people try old man. Given your assassins shameful performance in Havana I suspect it won't end well for you."

"SHAMEFUL?"

"Aye, I was there when your people were killed and I counted at least 30 prefect opportunities to carry out your task. Your people are supposedly skilled in overhead kills but instead of using the buildings to your advantage, your 'brothers and sisters' decide to charge at them from fifty feet away giving the enemy plenty of warning and all the time in the world to face you. I thought assassins were suppose to be subtle and smart."

"Who are you to question our methods?" the Mentor damanded

"Who are you to judge me?" The pirate retorted.

Ah Tabai backed away, he looked at Caedus up and down. "What would happen if we ripped off your mask?"

Caedus shrugged. "I suspect it will be agonizing-"

"You're a tough man."

"-for you."

Before Ah Tabai could retort gunfire could be heard Caedus and the assassin Mentor rushed to a clearing to see assassins fighting british soldiers. Caedus drew his axes and charged into the fray, cutting down any british that stood in his way. Atilla leaped after his master, tearing the throats of a couple unfortunate soldiers. The assassins being held captive was the least of the pirate captain's concerns, he had to get to his ship and warn his men.

He arrived on the beach to see a fight between his crew and swarms of british soldiers. Caedus and his crew killed many but there always seem to be more. After a long struggle, Caedus and his crew manage to kill the last of the soldiers on the beach.

He turned back towards the tree line as Joshua approached him. "There's a frigate on the opposite beach," he told him. "Do you wish to leave?"

Caedus shook his head. "Not yet, they have our fellow pirates captive, we must eliminate the rest of the king's men first."

Joshua nodded curtly and turned to the crew. "you heard the captain," he declared to them. "Let's go free our brethren!" the crew shouted in agreement before rushing into the jungle with Caedus in the lead. Caedus ane his men were able to draw many of the soldiers to them allowing Kenway and the assassins to free the captives. Afterwards Kenway and Kidd were looking at a fleeing frigate. Kidd told them that the leader of the force was a dutch slaver named Laurens Prins, Caedus burned upon learning that the man was a slaver.

Caedus's men had started looting the bodied of the dead soldiers including coin and weapons. Joshua had grabbed two muskets and handed one to Caedus, Caedus took aim at the fleeing ship.

"Don't bother," Kidd shook his head. He's too far off." Caedus ignored her as he steadied his hands, exhaled slowly and pulled the trigger. The shot killed the man at the wheel with a hit to his throat. Joshua handed Caedus the other musket, Caedus took aim and fired killing the man shielding Prins and hitting the old man in the left leg.

Kidd and Ah Tabai were shocked at the percision of Caedus shots. "Impressive," Kidd complimented.

Caedus smirked, "that's how you kill someone Kidd," He looked at Ah Tabai, "that's how it's done."

The assassins around them didn't respond, "this lot is a cheery bunch ain't it?" Kenway gestured to the gathered assassins.

"Aye," Caedus agreed with a grin, "I feel the joy spreadin already."

Ah Tabai retained his emotionless gaze as he addressed the two men. "Captain Kenway, Captain Caedus, it is clear you both have remarkable skills. but you are churlish and arrogant prancing around in uniforms you don't deserve."

Caedus smiled, "flattery will get you nowhere old man," He replied. "Besides you are forgettin ruthless, cold, greedy and efficient. As for the uniform." Caedus looked down at his attire. "I like it and it suits my needs and that is good enough for me. If you got a problem with that, good for you, I couldn't care less. The shark does not concern itself with the opinion of the gulls."

"You think your better than us?" Ah Tabai demanded.

Caedus spread his arms apart. "Your base is in a tropical jungle," He cried out. "With unlimited places to hide and countless ambush opportunities, yet you fail to use it effectively. At least the Templars are actually taking advantage of what they have.

"What are you getting at Caedus?" Kidd asked.

"You lot are good at killin," Caedus explained. "But killin is not the same as fightin, you won't always have the luxury of cloak and dagger, eventually you will be pulled into open combat. And when it comes to that, you are severly lacking. That is what soldiers are for. Kenway and I manage to get deep into your hideout and we weren't even trained for secrecy. Sad part is you lot have been doin it your whole lives."

Ah Tabai finally had anough and lunged at the pirate only to have his blade arm kicked away before recieving a devastating uppercut which sent him spawling to the ground. As the assassins gathered around their mentor, Caedus picked up one of the discarded muskets and pointed the bayonet at Ah Tabai's throat as the others looked at him horrified.

Caedus scowled at his beaten foe. "Your friends are dead, that slaver is alive, cause the slaver has an army, and big fuckin guns." Caedus tossed the musket to Tabai, "my advice start loosing to use real weapons and stop relying so much on these fancy table knives. With that, he led his men back to the **_Octavian_** leaving Kenway with the assassins.

Despite the desire to do it himself, Caedus agreed to let Kenway take out the slaver. After the death of Laurens Prins, Caedus assumed his public identity and bought the estate. Using it as a front for his activities. Caedus' pirating now extended to sugar plantations. Most plantations in the Carribean were owned by the English Drax and Beckford Estates, but a small number of plantations were owned by French, Spanish, or Dutch. These became the subject to Caedus' raids which were as successful as his ship engagements. As usual he stripped the plantations of any valuables and liberated the Slaves who either joined him or were sent to Maroon Island. Among his victims were Matanzas, Montez, and Black Island. Black Island would later become Caedus' base of operations, he fortified it with Stone walls and earthen ramparts built by freed slaves who offered their services in gratitude.

Caedus would return to Nassau in 1717, where he took notice of a new barmaid working in the tavern. She was insanely beautiful with long red hair and bright hazel eyes, her name was Anne Bonny. At first Caedus began small talk with her whenever she took a break, but it soon progressed to longer periods of time. Caedus learned that Anne was already married to James Bonny, a lowly sailor with a weasel like appearance. Caedus took note of the man as he eyed his wife with growing resentment, but despite his anger James didn't dare cross Caedus due to his infamous reputation. After a couple of weeks Anne approached him, she looked nervous.

"Are you alright Anne?" Caedus asked concerned taking a swig of rum.

"They say you take women into your crew." She said as the twittled her fingers.

Caedus nodded, "Aye given that they do their part on the ship."

"I-I've always wanted go out to sea but it's jus not woman's work."

Caedus waved her off, "Tosh, Anne your gender should not stop you from doing what you wish. I have had many women in my crew and they fight well as any man."

Anne shook her head and looked away, "I haven't the faintest idea how to sail, an no way to learn in any case."

Caedus set his bottle down, "Jus say the word Anne and we can start."

Anne turned to Caedus her eyes wide with shock. "Y-you would teach me, to wield a cutlass and maybe even a pistol."

Pistol, axe, whip, dagger, musket Whatever you wish. Soon you will be as fierce as any pirate."

Anne smiled and in a surprising move embraced him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Caedus continued, "It will not be easy Anne, this is bitter work but I promise you the results will be worth it."

Anne nodded to show she understood, "Meet me at the cliff below the manor tonight," He told her.

As soo as night fell Anne followed Caedus instructions. Together they made their way to the most secluded part of the island. A small patch of land against the cliffside surrounded by by crocodile waters. Caedus had setup a small camp here with a straw stuffed dummy. Instead of a cutlass, Caedus pulled out a rapier and handed it to Anne.

Anne looked at him questioningly. "You have a slender form," Caedus explained. "A slender body demands a slender blade."

"This won't stand against those pirate cutlasses," She reasoned.

"Most pirates fight like brutes, hackin and slashin like it's the medieval times. Few people wear armour anymore. It doesn't take much to pierce our flesh." Caedus came up behind her and guided her hand. Using the rapier focuses on wrists rather than the whole arm. "Speed is more important than strength, it won't sever limbs but it will poke an enemy full of holes if you are quick."

Anne smiled as she began to attack the dummy. Over the next year, Caedus continued training Anne in fighting and freerunning. Two months into her training, Caedus took her aboard the **_Gideon_** , where he and the crew taught her the workings of a ship. Caedus even let her take the helm from time to time. Joshua didn't seem to care much, he seemed to drift apart from his captain these days, By 1718 Anne Bonny became an expert fencer, a crack shot and a decent sailor. Anne manage to find a way to shift between her job at the tavern and pirating, eventually the two became lovers. Just Like Eleanor before her Caedus had her wear a silk band over her eyes.

In late January Kenway returned to Nassau having killed the slaver, Both Caedus and Kenway heard a ruckus between Vane, Hornigold and Thatch. Vane was practically red faced.

"I'm telling you, it's a bag of bloody shite" Vane declared red faced. "It's a ruse, to keep us soft before they attack Nassau. Mark my words."

"It's no ruse," Thatch insisted. "I heard it straight from a bermudan captain. A pardon for anyone that wants it."

"Ruse of no it is clear that the British mean to return to Nassau with arms-" Hornigold glared at Caedus, "And with greater numbers no doubt. We need a plan."

Caedus shrugged, "aye, if they do mean to return then we best make preparations. We'll leave Nassau with nothing for the british to take. I suggest we strip the fort an and our beached ship and start removin our weapons, and loot to someplace else."

"You mean to abandon Nassau." Thatch asked in diselief.

Caedus spread his arms apart. "Let's face it this place is a privy and it won't be long before it all goes to shite." Caedus turned and walked away.

Hornigold turned to Thatch, "the boy has a point you know."

Thatch shook his head, "if there is still a chance to save this place I'll take it."

Caedus decided to seek council from Jennings. Jennings had decided to take the pardon if it proved to be real, He intented to live his life without interference from the king. Caedus went to the manor to inform the Guthries of the situation, Eleanor agreed that it would not be long before Nassau fell and agreed to help Caedus make preparations. Caedus informed the other pirate captains and their crews, most of whom had grown tired of pirating and accepted. But a few refused to surrender something that has worked out so well for them for so long. Caedus recruited these men into his fleet while who had taken the pardon offered to work in Caedus' plantation on Black Island. He striped the fort of it's guns as well as the those of the captured Man of War. These guns were transported to Black Island and used to further fortify it.

Anne Bonny found herself drawn to Edward Kenway and even Jack Rackham. While Caedus didn't mind Kenway, Rackham reeked snake. Nevertheless he let Anne have her fun. After all even women have freedom in Nassau and she was not his property.

Caedus' fears of Nassau's fall came true when on July 1718. He was sitting next to draining a bottle of rum while Kenway was focused on a letter. Caedus smiled, "still writing to your li'l crumpet back in England?" He asked knowingly.

"Aye," Kenway confirmed. He stared at the letter for a bit. "Do you think she still reads them?"

Caedus shrugged, "never know, but ye might as well."

Anne came by holding a goblet of ale and sat down facing them with a smile. Kenway shook his head and crumpled up the letter. "I reckon she's past caring in any case." He reasoned.

Anne shook her head. "Ahh you're a hard heart that should be softer." She half scolded.

"Or soft in parts that should be hard," a voice called from above. The three looked up and saw Rackham sitting on the railing before jumping onto the table.

"And you would know all about his hard parts Mr Rackham?" Anne wondered with a mischievous smile.

Rackham grinned, "would you like to know my secret?"

Anne raised her eyebrows. "Aye give me a small hint, or a large one if you're an upright gentleman." Rackham took her hand and handed her a freshly made pistol which surprised her. Suddenly gunfire could be heard, everyone turned towards the harbor and saw a fleet of british ships blockading the harbor.

Caedus growled under his breath "fuck my shite," Govenor Woodes Rogers had arrived with a british fleet to deal with the pirates. By now Caedus had completed stripping Nassau, all arms equipment and loot had been moved to either Great Inagua or Black Island. Joshua had taken the **_Gideon_** to Kenway's hideout, leaving Caedus alone in Nassau. Alongside Rogers was a rigid Commodore that had bad blood with Caedus in the past. Caedus, Kenway and Rackham headed for a nearby stone wall to get a better look.

Rackham took a swig of rum before speaking to Caedus. "Well, I'll be hanged Caedus, when you're right, you're right. The King's finally had enough of our shinanigans."

Rogers stepped onto the beach along with the commodore. "We demand a parley with the ones who call themselves govenors of this island. Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold, Charles Vane, Joseph Flint and Captain Caedus."

None of those men were keen on approaching the british, except for one. Caedus and Kenway looked in disbelief as Hornigold came onto the beach giving Rogers an all too warm welcome.

"Lilly-livered punk!" Rackham called out.

"A two-faced bastard greetin a two-faced gov'na, how fittin." Caedus snarled as he went to meet with the british emmissaries. The Commodore demanded that Caedus remove his mask. Caedus responded by offering him a shave. Rogers stepped in between them and allowed Caedus to keep the mask.

Caedus, Vane, Rackham, and Flint largely ignored the shite Rogers was telling them. They had absolutely no intention on surrendering to this sprites. But Hornigold, Burgess and Cockram seemed to be more keen to listen. Out of the corner of his eyes, Caedus noticed Kenway snooping around and took care to keep Rodgers attention. They headed to the cleared out fort now occupied by british soldiers. There in the command barrack they finished the talks. Once they were finished, everyone came out.

"I pray you take the prudent course gentlemen, and accept the king's pardon." Rogers told the pirates. "Until that happens, all of you shall be confined to Nassau. I am sorry for this, but aside from a public trial, this pardon is your only hope."

The Commodore scoffed, "the governor puts it too lightly maggots," he warned. "Accept the king's pardon or we will raze this pathetic town and stretch your bloody necks."

Caedus gave a short laugh, "I'd like to see you try, bastard." He snarled, "and I promise you, by the time my neck stretches, your neck will be as bloody as mine."

"How dare you threaten me!" the commodore roared.

"That was not a threat 'commodore'," Caedus replied. "That was a promise."

Rogers once again stepped between them. "Peace gents," he begged before turning to the Commodore. "We are messangers not executioners, not yet anyway," he added with a smirk. He led the commodore back into the barracks for furter discussion, closing the door behind him.

"Oh thank you sir," Vane said mockingly waving his hand usually done in a bow.

"God save the king," Caedus added with a deep mocking bow. "Wish I could say the same for you."

"We should look on this as a stroke of fortune lads," Hornigold suggested. "We should accept the pardon and savlage the remnants of our dignity."

"Peace?" Vane demanded enraged. "I'll be hanged before I surrender to that Bobbin."

"The good gov'na is holding us captive in all but name," Caedus quipped. "He's aimed a pistol at our heads sayin sign or die. How is that reasonable Hornigold?"

"Caedus is right," Flint spoke up. "These terms are shaky at best and what's to stop them from wiping us out after we accept?"

"That outcome is more than likely than you think Flint," Caedus replied. "The Commodore may wipe us out now and say we attacked him, who do you think Rogers'll believe?"

"Check your heads," Hornigold said angrily. "We had a rare opportunity, a chance to make something decent. But in two years we pissed it all away, I won't make that mistake again."

"It's truth he's tellin," John Cockram agreed, "you whelps just can't handle it." He turned to follow Hornigold.

Josiah Burgess stood by him. "Adieu ye fiddle-headed fuddlers see you at the gallows." He soon followed Cockram

"You first," Caedus quipped, "perhaps I'll turn you into a fiddle."

"Bastards," Vane called after them. "You'll all be dead men, you hear me, DEAD!"

Later Caedus and the others sat around a table at the Tavern to discuss what to do. Vane's attention was focused on Hornigold who was walking with Rogers along the villaige center.

"Look at those two," Vane mumbled. "Talking like old friends, conniving bastard. To think I put up with his self righteous shite for years."

Caedus nodded, "Hornigold has been turned that is plain to see, Cockram and Burgess along with him. It wouldn't surprise me if they end up taking to privateerin themselves." He shrugged, "ah well no big loss anyways, but the moment they start huntin down our brethren, I'll have their livers for lunch."

Flint nodded, "I think we've outstayed our welcome in Nassau. We need to leave this place before the brits bear down on us."

"Agreed," Kenway replied with a nod. "We have a chance to survive this with our pride intact."

Everyone turned to Kenway, "thats confidence," Vane remarked. "You got a plan in mind?"

Kenway pulled out a map of the island and set it on the table. "The brits brought their supplies ashore, if we nick some gunpowder and pitch we cam make a fireship. We'll use it to punch a hole in the blockade allowing us to escape."

Vane gave a curt nod. "We'll use Rackham's ship, he ain't a capable captain anyway." Rackham was too drunk to take any offense.

Caedus studied the map closely. "There's a british man o war grounded on the far beach. I think I'll use it to take out any other ship that may cause us problems."

"You got the crew to man such a vessel?" Flint asked.

"I got enough," Caedus replied with a smile. "I think I'll also slit that conniving commodore's throat as a bonus." The other pirates nodded to the plan and they set to work.

The plan worked out beautifully. Kenway and the others broke through the blockade while Caedus used the man o war to sink several warships including a couple of frigates and man o war that was bombarding the pirates with mortar fire. After sinking the vessel, Anne had joined Caedus and together they joined the other pirates gathering at Great Inagua. A month later, Caedus recieved disturbing news. Richard Guthrie had been executed by Rogers and Hornigold had taken Eleanor captive handing her over to the Rogers. Rogers had decided that Eleanor would be taken back to England for trial.

Caedus and Flint were enraged by this and set off to rescue Caedus' former lover. Several sunken ships and a few plucked eyeballs later, they finally tracked and caught up with the ship holding Eleanor. The ship holding her was a simple frigate. It manage to evade the two pirates for two days before they manage to trap it on a reaf. With the ship disabled. Caedus and Flint led a boarding party on rowboats. The frigate couldn't fight back since the reef had tilted the ship leaving the cannons at the wrong angle. Caedus and his men swarmed the ship slaughtered the crew and found Eleanor beaten and malnourished. After stripping the frigate, the **_Gideon_** finished it off Eleanor would go with Flint to Great Inagua. Flint would continue pirating while Eleanor became the manager of the profits for not only Great Inagua but also Black Island.


	4. Chapter 4

It came as no surprise to his crew that Caedus had refused the King's Pardon. Despite Joshua's pleas a for Caedus and the rest of the crew to accept the generous terms, his efforts were in vain. While a few men did accept tiring of this way of life, most stayed with Caedus. Pirate crews were usually a democracy, and every decision was for them to decide. But by this time Caedus' crew was firmly cemented behind him. He was vicious as a fighter, brilliant as a captain, and ruthless as a pirate.

Yet for all his cruelty, Caedus showed that he genuinely cared about his crew. Joshua personally thought that Caedus did it fearing the man would talk under torture. Caedus also understood the importance of medical personnel. Because it is hard to find professional physicians at sea, it was understandable why Caedus would press some into service. The **_Gideon's_** crew had two surgeons and four surgeon mates tasked with tending to his crew's ails. Due to their importance these men were usually placed in the most protected part of the ship during battle. Caedus also made it a point to keep them well supplied with medicine, whether he got it through legal means or by raiding.

By the time of the Pardon, Caedus had amassed a massive fleet of his own numbering 61 ships. But after the pardon was declared many of those captains in the fleet had taken it greatly reducing his once powerful force. By the time Caedus fled Nassau, only a handful remained with Caedus including the **_Hydra_** under John Merrick and _**Chimera**_ under Black Zarono.

Those that remained with Caedus were William Crest of the Man O' War _**C** **auldron** , _Joseph Reed of the Man O' War _**Pilgrim**_ , Douglas Brown of the frigate _**Reaper**_ , Billy Leach of the frigate **_Black Swann_** , Tom Wogen of the frigate _**Hawk**_ , One-Eyed Willy of the East Indiaman **_Inferno_** , Bob Harvey of the brig **_Speedy_** , James Hook of the brig _**Jolly Roger**_ , Inigo Montoya of the Man O' War _**Revenge**_ , Christopher Raven of the Man O' War _**Red Ruin**_. Emilio Di Roccabruna of the frigate _**Thunder**_ and Rodney Radcliffe of frigate **_The Black Hand._**

Milo Van Der Graff joined Caedus after the East India Trading Company destroyed his profits and donated his ships the man o' war **Hollander** , and the Frigate **San Lorenzo** to the fleet. Captain Thomas Red was given command of the **San Lorenzo**. Together these 15 captains formed a new group called the Reaver Brethren and made a new base on Pinos Isle. They extended an offer to their fellow pirates to join them including Kenway and Flint but most preferred being left to their own devices.

Wearing a mask proved to be very beneficial for Caedus, namely because nobody knew what the pirate looked like. This allowed Caedus to roam the streets of Havana and Kingston without drawing any eyes. When ever he entered one of those port cities Caedus used the **_Hydra,_** since the **_Gideon's_** black hull was too widely known. Caedus would dress in formal clothing knee high boots with black trousers and a black shirt under a green overcoat. He often went under the guise of a pirate hunter to avoid suspicion. Under this he was able to gather information about convoys and naval actions and any pirate prisoners brought in.

When one of his own was captured by the Govenor of Virginia, Caedus sailed to Virginia to break him out. This act by the governor would be the first british offence against Caedus. Caedus. Strangely, ever since the pardon was issued, Caedus had decided to halt his pirating for the rest of the year. An act that didn't go unnoticed by europe, the Caribbean and the colonies. This led many to believe that Caedus had unofficially accepted the pardon and just chose to do it on his own terms. For a time Caedus had deeply considered retiring, unfortunately events in the coming month would change Caedus for the rest of his career.

When Caedus learned that Blackbeard intended to retire, Caedus decided to visit his old friend one last time before they parted ways. On November 22nd, Caedus and his crew sailed to Ocracoke, North Carolina. he as also joined by Edward Kenway and Charles Vane. Vane was irritated about Blackbeard's retirement.

"You're a bloody disgrace Thatch," Vane snarled before turning to the other pirates on the beach. "To hell with the lot of you that follow this bastard into obscurity!" He declared before storming off.

Thatch shook his head and spat at Vane's back, "Damn man's a prick," He said to Kenway and Caedus, both of whom remained silent. Thatch spoke up again, "I know you've come to call me home and your faith in me is kind. But with Nassau finished, I feel I am as well."

Caedus shook his head, "Hardly Thatch, I came to wish you the best o luck, Lord knows you've had plenty."

Kenway agreed, "aye, I may not be of the same mind mate but we won't grudge you the state of yours."

Thatch smiled a genuine smile and patted Caedus' shoulder. "I hope you're luck never runs out Caedus," he said sadly. He then turned to Kenway, "you lot still lookin' for that sage fellow?" Caedus and Kenway looked at each other and nodded. Thatch sat down and continued, "I took a prize a month back and heard of a man named Roberts working on a slave ship called the **_Princess_**. Might be worth checking out."

Kenway smiled and nodded, "the Princess ehh, cheers Thatch."

Caedus frowned, "if it's slave ship? Then I'll be goin' after it for sure." the three men raised their glasses and clasped them

Thatch sighed, "Come now don't you lot sit there like a barrel of wet fish. We're celebratin my retirement." Thatch grinned and got giddy like a child who's birthday just arrived. His joy was infectious and it got Kenway and Caedus laughing, Caedus refilled the glasses and handed them to his mates.

They took a mug and raised them, "to a long and happy Retirement," Caedus declared. All three men clashed their mugs together and took a swig.

Thatch laughed, "it's funny, in a world without gold we might have been heroes."

Caedus shrugged, "heroes, villains either way we'll live in infamy."

Kenway left to who knows where and Caedus pulled Thatch aside. "Come with me Thatch, got a little retirement gift for you. Thatch followed Caedus to the **_Gideon_** , they entered the Captain's cabin and Caedus pulled out a chest. He opened the chest and revealed an large amount of coins. "There's a quarter of a million pounds of loot here," Caedus said. "Your's in case you want little blackbeards runnin about."

Thatch stared at the contents in awe, ""I don't know what to say."

"Say nothin and take it," Caedus said. "Don't get all soft on me just yet."

Thatch looked up and almost stumbled back. Caedus had removed his mask. Thatch had always wondered what caedus looked like behind that mask and the result wasn't what he had expected so it surprised him somewhat. 'You're younger than I thought," Thatch remarked.

Caedus nodded and put the mask back on, "then I suspect I won't be retirin for a long time." he held out his hand and Thatch grasped it. "Good fortune to you Thatch."

Thacth smiled, "you as well Caedus." Thatch went over to the desk and started writing an a piece of parchment and handed it to Caedus.

Suddenly the sound of mortar fire could be heard. Caedus cursed, "What the devil." Caedus put his mask back on and they rushed up to the deck to see the tracelines of mortars bearing down on the pirates, wrecking the island.

As Thatch made a break for his ship Joshua rushed to Caedus, "Captain, the king's men took Kenway's quartermaster, their headed for the Man O' War o' yonder. Joshua pointed to the horizon and Caedus could make out the outline of the british ship. Kenway made it back to the beach and Caedus told him about Adewale. Together, the three pirate captains and their crews fled the island. Before them they could see other pirate ships being blasted to spinters by the fleet of british warships that rushed into the area

The force the british had sent was considerable, consisting of 2 Man O' Wars and 2 Frigates. Against that the pirates had the **_Gideon_** , the **_Jackdaw_** , and the **_Queen Anne's Revenge_**. The Kenway and Thatch each engaged a frigate, while Caedus challenged a Man O' War. The Pirates knew they were fighting for their lives, as such they fought like men possessed. Both the Jackdaw and the Queen Anne's Revenge were able to defeat their respected quarries now they faced the Man O' Wars.

The Man O' Wars, were larger and carried more men and guns. But they were also heavier. The waters around Okracoke were ill suited for ships like a Man O' War so the pirates used that to their advantage. They drew the larger ships to more shallow, where the Man O' War's greater draft caused them to hit the reef. With the ships immobile the pirates closed in. They peppered the british with cannonfire. The **_Gideon_** took one while the **_Jackdaw_** and the **_Queen Anne's Revenge_** took on the one with Adewale held aboard. As Thatch and Kenway's ships flanked the disabled british. Thatch called out to the Captain of the Man O' War.

"Damn you villains," Thatch roared. "Who are you and from whence you came?"

"Lieutenant Robert Maynard from Virginia," came the reply. "And as you can see from out colors, we are no pirates."

Thatch took a swig of rum and cursed. "DAMNATION SIEZE MY SOUL IF I EVER GIVE YOU QUARTER, OR TAKE ANY FROM YOU!" Thatch thundered as he peppered the british ship with cannonfire. Thatch raised his cutlass, "let's board them and cut them to ribbons!" The rest of his crew roared as they swarmed the dship with Thatch in the lead. Thatch had armed himself with six pistols, and two cutlasses. On the other side Kenway's crew had joined the fray.

While the pirates dealt with the soldiers, Kenway himself fought his way below decks to find Adewale. Adewale was chained up near the bow. As Kenway moved to free him, a man came up and Kenway recognized him as one of Thatch's crew. Kenway intended to make this man pay for his actions. He blocked the man's sword and stabbed him in the stomach. The man gasped and fell against Kenway. As he slowly died, Kenway whispered in his ear, "we may be bloody savages but you will die like an animal." Adewale took the dying man's sword and left him there. Kenway was surprised and he looked at him questioningly. As if knowing the question Adewale answered, "he said my kind belong in the rubble under his feet."

Kenway and Adewale rushed above deck to a bloodbath. Most of Thatch's crew lay dead, looking ahead they could see him making a last stand. Blackbeard was standing on the poop deck, a large pile of dead british lay at his feet. No matter how many Thatch killed there always seemed to be more. Those that tried to shoot him met the kiss of Thatch's pistols with his pistols emptied Thatch fought like the devil he made himself out to be wielding his two cutlassed and downing one soldier after another. Thatch recieved gunshot wounds, stabs and cuts yet they didn't seem to faze him. Kenway and Adewale desperately tried to fight their way to Thatch as the man came face to face with Lieutenant Maynard.

Maynard smirked as he shot Thatch in the chest at point blank range. His smirk turned to fear when Thatch continued towards him. Maynard drew his cutlass and locked steal with Thatch. Maynard was a capable soldier but compared to the veteran pirate, he stood no chance. Just moments later, Thatch had disarmed Maynard and kicked the man to the deck. He was ready to deliver the killing blow, but before he could bring his sword down a british brute drove his boarding axe into Thatch's back. Taking advantage of the moment, an agile plunged his blade into Thache's chest. The blow caused Thatch to drop his sword as he fell to his knees. as his life slowly left him, he slumped against the mast as he grabbed Maynard by the throat. "Well done lad," he said with a grin. "Now...you will join me...in the pages of history." Then Edward Thatch, Blackbeard, the fiercest pirate in the Caribbean collapsed to the deck and died.

With the death of Thatch Kenway's crew retreated back to the **Jackdaw** along with Thatch's remaining crew. Caedus had already dealt with his adversary and the two pirate ships fled the area as fast as they could. They watched as Thatch's beloved ship the **Queen Anne's Revenge** was reduced to splinters.

The death of Blackbeard marked a turning point in Caedus' career. In his mind Alexander Spottswood the mastermind of the death of Edward Thatch had coerced his friend, in order to justify his dishonorable actions. Even Joshua admitted that Thatch's death was ill done. Thatch's death caused many of Caedus crew who wanted the king's pardon to instead reject it. Because of Spottswood, the protection of the pardon was no longer considered garanteed. The parchment Thatch had given Caedus was coordinates to a location in the Caribbean. Caedus traveled there and found Thatch's treasure hoard worth a quarter of a million pounds.

Just a few days before christmas, the **Gideon** was attacked by a british Man O' War. Caedus manage to defeat it but lost a fifth of his crew. This attack was the final straw for Caedus, he declared open season on any ship in the caribbean. Despite the pardon, there were still those who missed the adventures of being a pirate. Though he would sustain losses Caedus never lacked for men eager to join his crew. A few weeks afterwards Caedus came across the **_Jackdaw_** once more. But when he came aboard, he found to his shock that it was being captained by Jack Rackham.

"Caedus you surly devil," Rackham greeted swaying towards the other captain.

"You're not Kenway," Caedus said with false pleasantness.

Rackham shook his head, "no, I'm not," he said grinning

"Where is he?' Caedus asked, doing his best to remain calm.

Rackham waved his hand dismissively, "set them adrift on a derelict ship." He boasted before breaking into laughter he was joined by his crew.

Caedus started laughing along with them and before anyone knew what was happening, he drew a pistol and shit Rackham right in the leg. The laughter died instantly as Caedus' men drew their own pistols and pointed them at Rackham's crew. Rackham crumpled to the ground screaming in pain as he stared at Caedus in disbelief. "B-b-bu, w-why-" Caedus grabbed Rackham by the collar and pulled him close. "You betrayed our brothers you pathetic insect, now reap the reward of betrayal." Caedus gave the signal the Rackham's crew was executed and the bodies dumped over the side.

"Now where is Kenway or I'll cut off your shriveled cock and feed it to you."

"L-last we saw them they were on the R-ranger near C-cabo de Cruz," Rackham broke and began weeping.

Caedus' eyes arrowed, "they better be alive," he snarled. Caedus released him, and turned to Joshua, "put this pestilent traitorous, coward-hearted yeasty codpiece in the brig."

Joshua smiled, "with pleasure captain." He took Rackham and the **_Gideon_** to Great Inagua while Caedus took command of the **_Jackdaw_**. Searching the ship Caedus found Adewale below deck tied up. After releasing Kenway's quartermaster, Caedus and Adewlale started searching for Kenway. Caedus studied the currents to determine where the ship adrift was He finally caught them just south of Fort Charlotte. Vane was raving while Kenway thanked Caedus for his aid. With Vane and Kenway aboard, Caedus lashed the **_Ranger_** to his ship and towed it to Kenway's compound for repairs. As soon as they arrived, Vane and Caedus grabbed Rackham and began beating him senseless. They would of continued if Anne had not intervened.

"I think he's had enough Caedus," She said placing a pandon his arm.

Caedus pondered for a moment before giving Rackham one last kick to the face. "As you wish," he said calmly. Vane moved to continue, but Caedus held him back. "It will be crueler to keep him alive," Caedus reasoned. Vane nodded and delivered a stomp to Rackham's ribs.

It was during this time that they got sad news. Stede Bonnet had been captured and hanged by the british. After the incident with Rackham the pirates went their seperate ways. By now only a few pirates remained Captain Caedus, Joseph Flint, Edward Kenway, Charles Vane and Jack Rackham. Vane went back out to sea after his ship had been repaired while Anne went with Rackham after taking a 20 gun square rigger called the **_Colonial Dawn_**. Rackham renamed it the **_Kingston_** and Anne Bonny joined him. Kenway left to follow the lead on the Sage while Caedus and Flint went back to pirating.

Now that not even british ships were safe Flint and Caedus were hellbent on avenging their fallen brothers. Blackbeard's death was what convinced Flint to Join the Reavers, together they cut a bloody path across not only the Caribbean but the Atlantic in general. They took ships from the dutch, british, french and spanish. Flint even sacked Charles Town while Caedus did the same to Norfolk. Caedus even went as far as to sacking british plantations in caribbean islands. The Reaver's showed no mercy to the navies as they crushed any fleet sent against them. The death toll soared as the Reavers took more and more riches, more and more guns. They used former pirate hideouts to act as forges. Joshua Becker was finally fed up with Caedus brutality and decided to split from him. After taking another prize, he took the ship and left with a small number of like minded crew members. Despite the objections of his crew and fellow brethren, Caedus let him go.

In June 1719 Kenway had found the Sage Bartholomew Roberts held captive by portuguese working with the newly made privateers John Cockram and Josiah Burgess on the African island of Principe. After freeing Robert's and his crew, Kenway took this opportunity to assassinate Burgess and Cockram ending their short pirate hunting career. Caedus smiled when he learned about the deaths of Burges and Cockram. Those traitors to the brethren got what they earned Caedus thought. Roberts was named the new captain after Burgess and Cockram had murdered the previous captain Howell Davis. Robert's first act as captain was to sack the portuguese town on Principe and slaughtered it's male population. He was able to do this without suffering a single casualty, this act by Roberts helped get his crew firmly behind them.

Three months later in September, Kenway helped Robert's steal a portugese Man O' War which he named the _**Royal Fortune**_. Caedus decided now was the time to get acquainted with the upstart pirate. He tracked the **_Royal Fortune_** down and Introduced himself to Roberts. Caedus offered to buy the **_Princess_** from him, Roberts accepted and Caedus added the frigate to his fleet renaming it the **_Cerberus_**. One of Caedus' crew Elisabet Ramsey was named it's captain.

Afterwards Roberts readily welcomed Caedus aboard and the two went to the Captains Cabin. Roberts was a gracious host offering rum while pouring tea for himself.

"I've heard the stories about you Caedus," Robert's began, "a man as brutal as he is successful. I suppose the name suits you, since Caedus is latin for murder."

"It's all about image my friend," Caedus replied. "Playing the devil's tune is a specialty of mine."

Robert's smiled, "I must also compliment your restraint. You manage to keep to your code despite being pushed to the breaking point. Most men would fall back to their instincts under such circumstances."

"The trick is in how the code is written," Caedus explained. "Most creeds are either too restrictive or too free, it must be a perfect balance of both. Just enough to keep order but not too much that it leads to rebellion. It helps if the code runs parallel with natural instinct since instinct keeps a man alive."

Robert's chuckled, "you remind me of someone I once knew a long time ago."

Caedus rubbed the chin of his mask as he looked around the room impressed by the size. "I see you manage to get yourself quite a floating palace, so now I wonder What do you plan to do with all these big guns."

Robert's shrugged, "I think there might be something to this Pirating vocation I just started. Like you I too have authors my own articles of conduct, he handed Caedus a sheet of paper, Caedus took the paper and looked it over.

 _Article 1= Every man shall have an equal vote in affairs of moment. He shall have an equal title to the fresh provisions or strong liquors at any time seized, and shall use them at pleasure unless a scarcity may make it necessary for the common good that a retrenchment may be voted._

 _Article 2= Every man shall be called fairly in turn by the list on board of prizes, because over and above their proper share, they are allowed a shift of clothes. But if they defraud the company to the value of even one dollar in plate, jewels or money, they shall be marooned. If any man rob another he shall have his nose and ears slit, and be put ashore where he shall be sure to encounter hardships._

 _Article 3= None shall game for money either with dice or cards._

 _Article 4= The lights and candles should be put out at eight at night, and if any of the crew desire to drink after that hour they shall sit upon the open deck without lights._

 _Article 5= Each man shall keep his piece, cutlass and pistols at all times clean and ready for action._

 _Article 6= No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them. If any man shall be found seducing any of the latter sex and carrying her to sea in disguise he shall suffer death._

 _Article 7= He that shall desert the ship or his quarters in time of battle shall be punished by death or marooning._

 _Article 8= None shall strike another on board the ship, but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore by sword or pistol in this manner. At the word of command from the quartermaster, each man being previously placed back to back, shall turn and fire immediately. If any man do not, the quartermaster shall knock the piece out of his hand. If both miss their aim they shall take to their cutlasses, and he that draw the first blood shall be declared the victor._

 _Article 9= No man shall talk of breaking up their way of living till each has a share of 1,000. Every man who shall become a cripple or lose a limb in the service shall have 800 pieces of eight from the common stock and for lesser hurts proportionately._

 _Article 10= The captain and the quartermaster shall each receive two shares of a prize, the master gunner and Boatswain, one and one half shares, all other officers one and one quarter, and private gentlemen of fortune one share each._

 _Article 11= The musicians shall have rest on the Sabbath Day only by right. On all other days by favor only._

Caedus nodded in approval, "well conceived considering your purpose. Though this last article is funny, I didn't take you for a pious man Aita."

"It's more of a formality than a-" Roberts stopped midsentence and he turned to Caedus as something he said entered his mind. "What did you just call me?"

"Aita," Caedus repeated, "that is your name is it not? Or rather your real name when I last knew you."

Roberts stood up his face pale, "who are you?"

Caedus stood up and removed his mask, his eyes staring right at Roberts. Robert's backed away in shock until he had his back to the window. He pointed at a shaky finger at Caedus unable to form complete sentences, "Y-you," he seethed, "how in the name of the Isu are you still here."

Caedus smiled and stepped forward, "really Aita did you honestly think you were the only one who found a way to survive? He grabbed Robert's by the collar, "I'm gonna let you to play your li'l game if only for grins so I'll make this as clear as I can. "You know what I can do so I suggest you don't get in my way and don't you dare think about crossing me." He released Roberts and left the cabin leaving Roberts with a look of shock and fear on his face.

Caedus knew that Hornigold, now working for the crown would be hunting the sage. The last thing he wanted was for the british to capture the Roberts so Caedus decided to bring him down for good. It was a task he took gladly since he was never fond of Hornigold anyway. Caedus smiled to himself at the irony of the situation, a pirate hunting a pirate hunter. Caedus tracked the traitor to Santenillas where he found that he was not the only one chasing him. Kenway's **_Jackdaw_** was chasing down Hornigold's **_Benjamin_**. Hornigold put up a fierce fight but with the two pirates closing in he was forced to beach his ship on the island and make his final stand. While Kenway came ashore to deal with Hornigold, Caedus and his men seized the **_Benjamin_** for his own.

After commandeering the _**Benjamin**_ , Caedus headed for the Mayan temple just as Kenway drove his blade into Hornigold's side. As Caedus and Kenway stared down at their former companion. Hornigold just stared back in disgust and shaking his head. "You both could have been men that stood for something," Hornigold gasped. "But you nothing but killers with nothing but metal to show for all your blunders."

Caedus laughed, "ya think flattery'll save you now Benji." He spread his arms out, "I am a robber and a murderer, but I've never pretended otherwise."

Kenway just glared at Hornigold, "I may have the heart of a killer, but that's a damn sight better than you Ben. The heart of a traitor who thinks himself better than his mates."

"AYE," Hornigold declared, "and proven true. What have you lot done since Nassau fell huh? Nothing but murder and mayhem."

"Aye," Caedus agreed, "murder and may'em, from Havana to Kingston as we have always done. Besides when 'as it ever been a bad idea to upset those fancy folk at court during tea time?"

Hornigold sighed, "same old excuse with you Caedus, refusing to adapt to the changing world around him."

In a fit of anger Kenway grabbed Hornigold by the collar, "YOU THREW IN WITH THE VERY KIND WE HATED AND FOUGHT!"

Hornigold shook his head in denial, "NO, I didn't, the Templars are different I wish you could see that."

Caedus grabbed Hornigold by his head, "FOOL, how can ya be so blind. They only seem different cause they don't answer to any country, the cloth may be different but the methods are the same. They lured you in with pretty words and fancy dreams, and by the time ya see their words are naught but fools gold. You're stuck in the web and they devour you whole."

Hornigold bowed his head, perhaps, perhaps not, I guess I'll never know. But one thing I do know If you continue on this path you will find you are the only one walking it, with the gallows at the end."

Caedus smirked and knelt down cupping Hornigold's cheek, "it doesn't matter, All Men Must Die." Hornigold coughed out blood as he gasped for one final breath before falling back down dead.

"You may be right Hornigold," Kenway replied, "but now the world has one less snake in it." He took Hornigold's hand and pulled the Templar ring from his finger. With that the two men walked away leaving the corpse of the fallen foe behind. Caedus hated to see good formidable ships go to waste, and a ship like the **Benjamin** could prove very useful. After Hornigold was killed the two pirates fled the island just as a huge storm erupted. Caedus renamed Hornigold's ship the **_Manticore_** and put it under the command of Jose Grasper

Caedus now led a formidable fleet of nineteen ships. The frigates _**Gideon**_ , _**Walrus**_ , **_Cerberus_** , **_Reaper_** , **_Black Swann_** , **_Hawk_** , **San Lorenzo** , **_Thunder_ ** and **_The Black Hand_**. The Men O' Wars **_Red Ruin_** , **_Pilgrim_** , **_Cauldron_** , **_Hollander_** and **_Revenge_**. The Schooners **_Hydra_** and **_Manticore_**. The Brigs **_Jolly Roger_** and **_Speedy_** , and the East Indiamen **_Chimera_** , and **_Inferno_**.

In April of 1720 Caedus learned of Robert's betrayal of Kenway as well as the capture of Mary Read and Anne Bonny. Caedus burned when he heard of this and immediately set a course for Kingston. To prevent Roberts from doing more with the Observatory, Caedus tipped the Templars off to his whereabouts, this kept Roberts constantly on the move to prevent them from finding the observatory. It was the one thing Caedus, Roberts and the assassins had in common, neither party wanted the Templars to have the Observatory.

Two months later, Caedus arrived in Kingston where Rackham had already been executed, his corpse was placed in a gibbet. Using the **_Manticore_** , he entered Port Royal unhindered and rented a room in a local tavern. That night Caedus donned his black uniform and mask and crept over to Fort Charles. There he found Kenway stuck in a gibbet, Caedus made short work of the guards and freed his friend. Caedus gave him a weapons belt and armed him with two swords and two pistols, both taken from guards as well as a pair of hidden blades he had taken from Julien Du Casse's private collection. Together Caedus and Kenway made a plan to sneak into the Fort. As Kenway disabled the alarm bells Caedus took out the guard on the watchtower.

Caedus led Kenway to an secondary enterance just left of the main gate. Caedus picked the lock and the two men entered the fort. They rushed down the hallways until they came upon the prison cells. They checked each cell until they found who they were looking for both women were shocked to see them. Kenway unlocked Mary's cell while Caedus unlocked Anne's. The Kenway dealt with the guards as Caedus checked the other cells before heading back to Bonny and Read.

"Did you find anyone else," Kenway asked.

Caedus nodded, "I saw Vane," he muttered. "Poor man was out of it, had to end it" Kenway saw Caedus wipe blood from his Jian sword.

"Y-you killed him?" Kenway asked in disbelief.

Caedus nodded sadly. "Had to, better than what the british'll do to him. Burnt his body after I did the deed. At least they can't put it on display like some trophy, he deserved better."

Kenway nodded in acceptance as Caedus unlocked the cells of the women. Anne clutched Caedus like a life preserver as Mary and Kenway talked. "I'm sorry Mary," Kenway said his voice solemn.

Mary placed a comforting hand on Kenway's arm. "Will you finally put your ambitions to better use and aid our cause."

Kenway sighed and nodded, "I have a lot to atone for Mary, I know I'm not welcome among your kind, but I'll do my part, if you allow me that is." Mary smiled and nodded.

Caedus scoffed, "I thought you assassins were suppose to have friends."

Mary glared at him, "we do."

Caedus hmphed, "if that be the case, where's that mentor you love so much. Or at least that old boy Edward helped a while back, what was his name? Anto? Some people believe in quid pro quo you know."

"There's only so much the assassins can do Caedus," Mary argued.

"All they had to do was break Kenway out of a gibbet, it's not like we're askin him to capture Kingston." Caedus shook his head, "no wonder you lot are gettin wiped out with impunity."

Noises of soldier's footsteps entering the cells and shouting could be heard and Caedus turned to Kenway. "You get the girls to the _**Manticore**_ Kenway, I'll keep these fuckers busy."

"What about you?" Anne asked.

Caedus smiled, "don't you worry they don't have enough pigs to hurt me."

Caedus cut his way through the fort and found himself in the inside of the fort. Using barrels of gunpowder, Caedus set fire to the barracks. The fire drew most of the nearby soldiers to the fort's main gate allowing the trio enough time to sneak out and into town. As Kenway took Mary and Anne to the _**Manticore**_ , Caedus slipped out through the side entrance. The british didn't bother trying to chase them as they worked to extinguish the flames before they reached the powder room.

Kenway and the girls rowed to the _**Manticore**_ on a boat with muffled oars. Caedus snuck back to the tavern he was staying and dressed back into his formal clothing before going to the fort. He asked about what happened and they told them of the prisoner escape. Caedus vowed to hunt them down before returning to the _**Manticore**_ once again dressed in his pirating uniform.

Caedus climbed aboard and Anne kissed him on the cheek of his mask. As he ordered the men to make sail for Great Inagua, Caedus turned and grinned at the sight of the blazing fort. "Caedus sends his regards," he snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Breakout of Edward Kenway, Anne Bonny and Mary Read sent shook the not only Governor of Jamaica but also the Templars. They understood the threat Kenway posed to their plans, because of this they were more concerned about him than the female pirates.

For Governor Nicholas Lawes, the situation was worse, three of the most infamous pirates still alive had escaped from his own fortress on his watch. is word of this got out, he would be disgraced, the laughing stock of the Caribbean. His ability to rule Jamaica, let alone keep it safe would be called into question.

Something had to be done and fortunately for him, it was a situation that the Caribbean Templar Rite was more than happy to aid in. Laureanode Torres y Ayala and Woodes Rogers arranged for two prostitutes, (a red head and a brunette) to stand in for Mary and Anne. After the proper amount of time went by, just after Anne and Mary would have given birth, they brought the women out and executed them in the public square.

Caedus returned to Great Inagua shortly after the rescue of the three pirates, Anne and Mary were given residence in the manor where they would awaitng the birth of their babies. Caedus had even gone as far as to conscripting a couple of doctors from Kingston to assist in the delivery. Just a month later it happened, Mary went into labor first, giving birth to a girl, and Anne followed a few weeks later with a boy.

Edward and Caedus went in to visit Mary and Anne respectively. "So who are the fathers?" Edward asked.

"Rackham is mine," Anne confirmed, "Mary's was a young man that fought with us."

"Ah yes," Caedus said with a smile. "Every pirate still alive has heard of the capture of Mary Read and Anne Bonney. How ye both took on the king's navy as they swarmed aboard your ship."

Anne nodded, "it's all true, and we would have won they day if Jack and the other lads hadn't been passed out in the hold from drinking."

Caedus cursed, "this is why I don't allow drink on my ship save for that I intend to sell. A lot of men complain about that article, but after what happened to Calico Jack the whinin' ceased. I suppose I should thank Rackham for that. One of the best parts about having a crew of mostly former slaves, they don't complain about not drinkin'.

Mary shook her head, "poor lad, the only man with the sense not to drink. He fought as hard as he could but eventually he was cut down."

"What was his name?" Caedus asked.

"Joshua Becker."

This caught Caedus off guard as he let out a slight gasped,. For a moment it seemed unbelievable, Joshua, his former first mate and one of his deadliest crewmen was gone. "They'll burn for this," he growled clenching his fists.

"You were right about Robert's," Edward told Caedus. "You warned me and I should have listened. As a result I got captured and I have nothing to show for my efforts. Were it not for you I would still be locked in a gibbet and those two would have given birth in a filth ridden prison."

"Ye have to trust someone to experience betrayal," Caedus replied, "I never did. Believe me you are not the first person he has crossed. He knows deception and evasion he's been doing it all his life."

Kenway shook his head and clenched his fists, "when I get my hands on him."

"He'll die," Caedus assured him, "unfortunately it's won't really matter."

"What do you mean?" Kenway wondered.

Caedus shook his head, "ye'll find out soon, but for now we have more pressing matters."

Now that Edward was free his first plan was to take back the Jackdaw, fortunately Adewale had returned shortly after. While Edward had mixed feelings about Adewale leaving him to the mercy of Roberts, Caedus was more hostile. "Tell me why I shouldn't lay ye out and fill yer mouth with cowpies? He asked brandishing a double barrel pistol in his face.

Adewale stepped back," I didn't do anything."

Caedus scoffed, "that couldn't be more true, ye didn't do a thing. When Kenway was gifted to those crusty bitches in Jamaica or when li'l sister mary was captured."

"What would you of had me do, pick a fight with Roberts? Without Kenway the Royal Fortune would have blown us out of the water."

Caedus shook his head, 'of course not you imbecile, I'm talkin about after when Kenway was stuck in that gibbet, you had ample opportunity and didn't do a thing. Maybe assassinatin is not for you, try a different vocation."

Adewale snarled at the black clad pirate and turned to Edward. Edward stepped towards him, "I must admit I'm sorta on the spot. Like Caedus said you left me in the hands of Roberts, so by all rights I should still feel raw about it. Edward grabbed Adewale's wrist and to Caedus surprise pulled his former quartermaster into a one armed hug. "But for the most part I'm bloody glad to see you again old friend."

Adewale laughed, "you too brotha, and you will be glad to know the Jackdaw it still in one piece."

Edward smiled at the sight of his beloved ship, "now that's a most welcome sight," he said. Edward turned to Adewale and noticed something was off about him.

"She's all yours Edward," He said as a farewell, "But I have another calling elsewhere." Edward moved to talk to him but Adewale backed away, "when you're ready visit the assassins" he said simply.

"Ah," Caedus said understanding as he pointed his finger at both Adewale, "so you joined that sorry lot, well it's your decision I suppose."

Adewale 's eyes narrowed "the assassins are a force for good," he said simply. "They believe in something you will never understand."

"Such high and mighty nonsense," Caedus sneered, "these assassins have the sense the gods gave Drunken Jack Rackham." He grinned, "I understand more than you realize and soon you will see that."

After the birth of her daughter, Mary chose to return to the assassins and Anne decided to follow her despite Caedus' warning that being around them was dangerous.

"The assassins can take care of the them," Adewale insisted.

Caedus laughed, "those deckrats can't even take care of themselves let alone two mothers and their babes."

Caedus and Kenway spend a few months preparing for war against not only the Templars but also Bartholomew Roberts. They armed their ships with the best guns they could get and made sure their storerooms of their island bases were fully stocked. Since Adewale had taken a greater portion of Kenway's crew, Edward was forced to start again from scratch. The pirates sailed across the Caribbean searching for potential source for new recruits, from slave ships to stray small time pirates ones who never got or took the pardon and were generally small time raiders. The idea of joining the ranks of the two infamous captains was too tempting to refuse and so Kenway was able to bring his ranks up to full force hastily. Still Edward knew it would be difficult to replace Adewale as Quartermaster.

Once Kenway had recovered most of his former strength, the two pirates sailed to meet up with the assassins in order to draw up a plan against Roberts.  
"So where are your assassin friends gathered now?" Caedus asked.

"Adewale said he was headed for Tulum," Kenway replied.

Caedus turned to him his eyes wide and angry, "You mean that decrepit old fool is STILL residing there?" He exclaimed.

Kenway shrugged, "apparently."

Caedus sighed and shook his head, "that foolish old goat, if they are still there than we must hurry. The Templars will be cracking down hard and it's only a matter of time before they come to Tulum in full force.

When the pirates reached Tulum, they discovered that Caedus' fears had come true, a small fleet of spanish frigates were anchored off the coat, beyond that they could make out the distinct yellow uniforms of spaniards swarming ashore.

Not even needing to think about it Caedus and Kenway charged the blockade. Upon seeing the Gideon and the Jackdaw, the spaniards crews hurried to man the guns. Unfortunately they barely got a few shots off before they were peppered with cannon fire and the frigates were torn apart. This continued until there was only one crippled ship left, at this point Caedus and Kenway decided to get up close and personal. Boats loaded with pirates made their way to the beach, Kenway dealt with the Spanish captain leading the expedition while Caedus engaged the Spanish forces on land.

Bodies of assassins and spaniards littered the area all around with spanish hanging from every tree. Though the assassins fought well inflicting more casualties than receiving them. But the assassins were still outnumbered and slowly but surely were being pushed back towards the Mayan ruins.

Despite the Spaniards holding the upper hand the arrival of the proved to be the turning point of the battle as they plowed through the soldiers. Kenway and his men joined the fray soon after and the remaining spaniards were finished off with Caedus dealing the final blow.

As the assassins tended their wounded Edward confronted Adewale, "Jaysus Ade what the hell happened here?"

Adewale turned on him his face stern, "you happened here Edward, the damage you caused 6 years ago has not been undone."

Before Edward could respond, Caedus cut in, " Don't go blamin Ed for this, it is they who chose to stay knowing the danger. The first few times may be his fault but this, this is on your new friends. So quit your pathetic whingin and staring lookin to your own faults for they are just as abundant as ours."  
"I'm not whinging," Adewale insisted.

Caedus laughed, "your lips are movin and your complainin about somethin, that's whingin."

Hearing this contempt Ah Tabai approached, "Where are we suppose to go? We are hunted by every major power."

"So am I," Caedus pointed out, "but you don't see me bitchin about it." He smirked and continued, as for hidin there are many suitable islands in the area like Isla Providencia, Mysteriosa and Pinos Isle. This is the fookin caribean there are numerous places to hide there was no need to stay here to be slaughtered Instead you shose to wait and be slaughtered."

At that moment Anne Bonny rushed up to them with grave news. "Mary Read had been injured during the fight and it didn't look good."

Edward and Caedus found Mary laying on the a bed of hay with a stab wound in her abdomen. Two assassins struggled to save her fading life wrapping her wound in bandages, one of them stood up and looked at Kenway's expecting eyes the assassin didn't say a word and simply shook his head. Edward rushed to her side but could only cradle Mary as she lay dying.

"Don't die on my account Edward," Mary pleaded.

Edward shook his head, "you're such a pain in the arse sometimes Mary." He fought back tears as he continued. "Damn it all you should have been the one to outlast me."  
Mary coughed and cupped Edward's cheek, "I've done my part Edward, will you?"

Edward didn't know for certain, "If you came with me I could."

Mary smiled as her hand caressed his cheek, "I'll be with you Edward...I will." Mary's hand went limp and her head bowed down. She exhaled as her eyes closed for the last time.  
Edward held her tightly as his emotions were set free, he rocked Mary's lifeless body as he wept quietly."

Caedus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Edward," he said solemnly, "she was a good lass. She may not have been one of us but she had the heart of a pirate still."  
"There was so much about her I didn't know," Kenway mumbled. "I called her a friend but was I one in return?"

"She thought the world of you Edward," Anne assured him, "you'd never worry about that."

Kenway stood up and turned to Adewale, "I'm not an easy man to call a friend am I?"

Adewale sighed, "to fight beside a man so driven by personal gain is a hard thing Edward. I have come to feel that the assassins and their creed are a more honorable cause." Edward bowed his head unable to respond. "Have I been unfair?" Adewale asked.

Edward shook his head, "no, for years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied not giving a tinkers curse for those I hurt. Here I am with riches and reputation and no wiser than when left home. Yet when I turn around looking at the course I've run there's not a man or woman I love left still standing beside me."

"You can still make amends Captain Kenway," Ah Tabal offered.

Edward nodded knowing what the mentor was talking about, Mary, before she died, she asked me to do good by her and sort out the mess I made." He looked at him with saddened eyes, "can you help me?" Ah Tabai gave a sympathetic look and nodded.

Caedus turned to Anne, "how are the babes?"

Anne smiled, "still scrawny but their health is improving."

Caedus rubbed his chin, "what'll happen to Mary's daughter now?"

"I will take her," Anne determined, "I will raise her as my own along side my son."  
Caedus nodded in approval, "a noble enough gesture."

So Ah Tabai, Kenway, Caedus, Adewale and Anne headed into the temple where together they planned their next moves.  
Torres is in Havana and Rogers will likely be residing in Kingston so they will be easy enough." Kenway acknowledged, "I will go after Rogers first."  
Ah Tabai nodded, "our assassins there will help you Captain Kenway."

Kenway then frowned, "but then there is the matter of Roberts, he has no ties to the templars and he won't be so foolish as to reside in any of the cities of small ports."  
Caedus nodded, "he will go to some place familiar, an island with no residents aside from his followers and no ties to the empires." Caedus stroked the cheek of his mask, my instinct say Principe."

Kenway nodded, "I'm thinking the same thing nevertheless we need to be sure. No point wasting time having Roberts lead us all on a goose chase."  
"Agreed," Caedus nodded in approval, "you go after Rogers then let me know when you have his location."

"You're not coming? Kenway wondered.

Caedus shook his head, "nay I have a personal errand to attend. also I want to check the observatory to make sure he can't go back to that place."

Kenway nodded and shook the man's hand, "godspeed to you then."

Caedus nodded, "you as well Kenway."

As Edward sailed to Kingston to kill Woodes Rogers, Caedus sailed to Long Bay to prevent Robert's from returning to the observatory. During this time Caedus decided to go on a private errand. He tracked down the french pirate Olivier Levasseur and attacked him sinking his ship, killing his crew and taking him prisoner. Caedus had him brought to his cabin and interrogated him about a certain treasure he had hidden. Nobody knows what Caedus did or what was said but whatever the case Caedus got what he wanted and executed him with his Jian sword. Caedus sailed to the location Olivier provided and went ashore. They found Olivier's treasure which included a few chests and the small crate, Caedus took the crate and as usual let his crew receive the rest of the treasure. Back aboard the Gideon, Caedus hid the crate away in an iron chest and placed below his wardrobe. He returned to Longbay and remained there until Edward returned from Kingston.

"What news?" Caedus asked once Kenway landed in the beach.

"When you're right, you're right, Rogers told me that Roberts has been sighted off the coast to Principe," Kenway.

Caedus smiled, "his old stompin grounds, excellent, between us and the Templars Roberts has nowhere to go."

Kenway frowned, "still it won't be easy, Robert's has a small army with him and the Royal fortune can stomp any ship even your Gideon."  
Caedus shrugged, "true, but we won't have to if we play this game right."

Going to the captain's cabin in the Gideon, Caedus pulled out a map of the island. "Robert's likely has the Royal Fortune docked here between these rocks," He explained. "Between the cliffs and the rocks it is well hidden an protected from enemy ships. But it also gives him very little room to maneuver. The only way out is through a narrow straight between the rocks leavin him unable to commit his broadside. You will go onto the island and draw him out, I'll wait for him at the mouth of the pass. We'll ram his ship and breach it on the cliffs."

Kenway thought on the plan and with a nod of his head the plan was set and they sailed to Africa. Along the way they came across the floating remains of the Royal Fortune's victims as well as survivors from the attacks."

"It were a large vessel, the Royal Fortune the survivors stated, Offered no quarter and didn't say nothin."

They found a few more survivors before they reached Principe. As planned Edward cut his way through Robert's camp, but Robert's slipped away on the Royal Fortune the moment Kenway reached him. Kenway quickly gave chase using his bowchasers and mortars to goad Roberts into their trap. As the chase continued a storm kicked up and Kenway saw that the Gideon was not where it was suppose to be, taking out his spyglass, Kenway immediately saw why.

Apparently the two pirates were not the only ones after Roberts, the Templars has sent ships from the British and Spanish navies to kill Roberts. Soon the conflict became a three way battle between Roberts, the pirates and the Templars. Instead of pursuing the attack Caedus convinced Kenway to hang back and allow the other two factions to weaken each other. Knowing that they stood no chance against the Royal Fortune in a head on fight, Caedus hoped the Templars would weaken Robert's enough for them to board the ship. Kenway feared that they would sink the Royal Fortune, but Caedus pointed out that the Templars needed the Skull in Roberts' possession.

Despite staying out of the fight this didn't stop some of the ships from going after the pirates, two of the ships turned to engage the Jackdaw and the Gideon. Sadly the templars were no match for the veteran pirates who were able to make short work of them disabling them and slaying the crews. Meanwhile the Royal Fortune fought fiercely and manage to sink two of the remaining templar ships and crippling the third before it was finished off by the Gideon thus eliminating one threat.

With the templar ships destroyed all that remained were the three pirate ships. but the Royal Fortune had taken considerable damage with many of it's guns disabled making the odds more equal for Kenway and Caedus. Together they closed in on the Royal Fortune delivering devastating broadsides which destroyed the masts and the rudder leaving the mighty ship dead in the water. With the Roya fortune unable to maneuver it didn't take long for the Gideon and the Jackdaw to disable it's remaining guns allowing them to get alongside and board her.

As they neared his ship, Roberts let out a laugh, "ready yourselves men there's more fodder for you comin.". The Jackdaw and the Gideon peppered the main deck with shot from the swivel guns. Caedus' and Kenway's men swarmed aboard the Royal Fortune and engaged Robert's followers in fierce close quarters fighting. Robert's grinned as the two captains landed on the deck, "by jove, how can I not be impressed by the attention you two have given me. Ah well may the betters of we three sing praises of the last. Caedus hacked his way through dozens of them to get to Roberts who was waiting for him on the poop deck sword in hand. Caedus sheathed his axes in favor of his Sai and Jian.

As the two men clashed Caedus was pleasantly surprised by Robert's skill. "I see you've been practicin," Caedus said grinning.

Roberts shrugged, "thousands of years in this world you pick up a thing or two."

Caedus shook his head sadly, "you should have stayed out of my way, I would have allowed you to play yer li'l game."

"I did as you asked, I left you be," Roberts insisted angrily.

Caedus snarled, "you think you can just hand our brothers over to the templars and get away with it. You offend a pirate brother, you offend me Roberts, and now I'm afraid yer li'l game is about to come to an end."

The two locked blades before Caedus landed a kick to Robert's stomach sending him backward, Roberts' grunted in pain clutching his stomach. He looked up at Caedus and made to move towards him but he only got halfway as a rope dart pierced his back and lifted him into the air, Caedus looked and saw Kenway descend from the very rope attached to the dart.

Robert hung there for a few moments before gravity won out and he fell to the deck. seeing that their leader had fallen the remnants of Robert's crew immediately surrendered. As Robert's crew was rounded up and conscripted, Caedus and Kenway looked down at Roberts who was still alive as the man looked at his betters and chuckled. "Ahh a merry life and a short one as promised," he chuckled, "how well I know myself." He turned to Kenway, "and what of you Edward? Have you found the peace you seek?"

Edward frowned, "I wouldn't aim so high as that," he replied. "What is peace but mere confusion between two wars?"

This caused Roberts' to laugh weakly, "ahh I see now you're a stoic then." He let out a cough from the laugh, "It seems I was wrong about you Edward, perhaps if I had let you join my little scheme she would have found use for you after all."

This got Edward confused ad he knelt down to Roberts, "She? Of whom do you speak?"

Robert's only smiled sadly as he looked up his eyes turning dreamy, "she who lies in wait, entombed. I had hoped to see her again, to open the temple and hear her speak my name once more."

Edward didn't understand any of it, "Talk sense man."

But Robert's refused to clear up anything and merely shook his

head sadly, "alas I was born too soon like so many others before."

Edward had enough and grabbed Roberts' by the collar, "where is the device?"

Robert's calmly reached into his coat and pulled out the skull, "I hope it gives you clarity Edward Kenway," he said. Kenway only nodded and headed back to the Jackdaw leaving only Caedus and Robert's alone.

"It seems you won this round," Roberts said.

Caedus shrugged, "it's not over yet," he replied, "We'll see each other soon."

Robert's nodded, "we will," Caedus got up to leave but Roberts stopped him. "Destroy this body Caedus, you know what will happen if the Templars take it." Then Roberts exhaled as he slumped back to the deck. So the Sage, Bartholomew Roberts, one of the most successful pirates of his time died at the age of 39.

Caedus closed Roberts' eyes and placed a hand on his forehead, "better luck next time brother," he said as he made the preparations. He carried Robert' body to the Gideon where his crew proceeded to wrap it in linen. Caedus looked to the horizon and saw more imperial ships heading for them, Caedus rigged the powder magazine and quickly boarded the Gideon. By the time the Royal Fortune ignited the two Pirate ships were a safe distance away. Caedus then found a small island where he cremated Robert's body, then he placed the remains in a cast iron ball and dumbed it far out to sea.


	6. Chapter 6

With Robert's dead, it meant one less competitor in the hunt for the Observatory. Now it was only one opponent left Governor Torres. Duncan Walpole's betrayal and Kenways unwitting aid had given him the initial advantage early on but the actions of the Pirates had taken it's toll on him depleting his allies, money, ships, and Manpower over the course of 7 years. By the time Kenway and Caedus turned their attention towards him, Torres had been weakened enough to be taken head-on.

Caedus and Kenway made for Havana hoping to catch Torres before he left for the Observatory. They both knew that once he got the location Torres will come with everything at his disposal which likely included his best troops that served as bodyguards. No matter how stealthy the native guardians were they would stand no chance against such a force of battle-hardened soldiers armed to the teeth and intent to kill. When they reached the city, they found the entire place was under a curfew with not an ounce of activity to be seen.

"I've seen Ghost Towns more lively," Caedus remarked

"Our doing no doubt," Kenway replied.

Caedus chuckled, "I always did aim to please."

Knowing that traveling on the ground would attract attention, the pair made their way along the rooftops killing any guard that happened to be patrolling up there. Hiding the bodies in haystacks they met up with assassin Rhona Dinsmore. Caedus noted to his amusement that the female assassin had an infatuation with Edward despite his past sins.

"I assume this is the friendliest face the two of you have seen since you dropped anchor?" She asked beaming.

"More like the friendliest face we've seen all year," Caedus replied.

Rhona laughed, "well, Torres thinks someone's comin' after him, so he's got the entire city on lockdown."

Kenway nodded, "Torres has every reason to be afraid," he said pulling out the crystal skull."

"A manky looking thing?" Rhona eyed the object curiously. "Is that what I think it it is?"

Kenway nodded, "aye watch this," he took out a blood vial and placed it in the skull"s opening. "Through the blood of the Governor we can see through his eyes, he explained as the skull projected an image.

Rhona's eyes widened in wonder until she recognized parts of the image, "that...that's by the church," she said.

Caedus nodded, "then that's where we'll go."

Kenway deactivated the skull and handed it to Rhona, "keep this safe, just in case, he ordered.

Rhona took it cautiously wary of having such a dangerous device in her possession, Kenway held out his hand for her to take but instead, Rhona stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "I'll be at the bureau," she said climbing over the ledge, "good luck." She leaped off and disappeared into the alleys.

Caedus and Kenway headed for the church and quickly found Torres, they followed him to the fort killing more guards on their way to the fort, both decided to take the more scenic route into the fort, Kenway went left and Caedus went right. By the time they were inside most of the guards had been subdued. Walking along the top they observed Torres with his bodyguard El Tiburon down below. Balancing on ropes overhead Kenway made his move driving his blade into Torres' neck but when he flipped him over he found not Torres, but a decoy. El Tiburon tried to take him out from behind with his axe only to be tackled by Caedus.

"Go get your man," Caedus yelled to Kenway, "the big guy is mine."

Kenway nodded and rushed out of the fort as Caedus drew his Sai and Jian Sword to face the brutish man. Had it not been for the multitude of guards Caedus would have finished the man. El Tiburon tried to shoot him only for his shots to be blocked by guards Caedus used as a shield. with his pistols used, El Tiburon picked up his axe and charged, his heavy armour protected him from most weapons but it did have a distinctive vulnerable spot. And so their duel ended with Caedus driving his blade into the exposed face of the Brute's helm. El Tiburon gurgled for a moment before collapsing to the ground. With the brute dead, Caedus headed back to the Gideon and sailed after Kenway, When he reached the observatory he found the Jackdaw fighting off Torres' two Man O Wars. Caedus quickly engaged and together the Gideon and the Jackdaw manage to sink the last of Torres' ships. Once they had been taken care of Caedus made his way ashore.

During the battle at sea, Kenway had followed Torres to the heart of the observatory. Despite Torres activating the security system, Kenway as able to reach him and finally finish his mission once and for all. Mortally wounded but still alive the Torrez was able to exchange a few words with his old nemesis.

"Captain Kenway," Torres sighed taking painful breaths, "ever a splinter in my side. does this murder fulfill that hole in your life?"

"I'm simply seeing a job done." Kenway replied. "you would have given me the same courtesy."

Torres nodded in agreement, "indeed, but what is left for you now? You have no more family, no more friends, and no future. Your losses far exceed ours I think."

Kenway shrugged "Perhaps, but killing you, rights a greater wrong than I ever committed."

"Do you honestly believe that," Torres asked with a smirk. "you abandoned your family, your honor, your dignity and for what? to play brigand for a decade?"

"You would see all of mankind corralled in a neatly furnished prison. Safe and sober, but dulled beyond reason and sapped of spirit. So aye, with everything I've seen, everything I've learned in these past few years. I now believe it wholly."

Torres looked at him with sad eyes before nodding in acknowledgment, "You wear your convictions well Edward Kenway, they suit you just fine." With that Torres exhaled and slumped to the ground closing his eyes for the last time.

As Torres died Kenway knelt down and placed a hand on the man's forehead, "leave this life for a lasting peace, down among the dead."

Kenway turned to see the Ah tabai and the rest of the assassins had gathered but were blocked by the energy barriers. Adewale, Anto, Alonzo Batilla, Upton Travers, Rhona Dinsmore, Opia Apito and Olivier Levasseur.

"Torres activated a security measure," Kenway announced, "can you stop it?"

Ah Tabai nodded, "with the device returned, I believe so."

Anne gaze at the observatory in awe and wonder, "amazing, she whispered, "what do you call this place?"

Adewale smiled, "Captain Kenway's Folly."

Navigating their way through the security measures, the Assassins reached the armillary sphere where Ah Tabai placed the skull inside deactivating the lethal barriers. Ah Tabai turned to the others, "we will seal this place and discard the key until another Sage appears the doors shall remain locked."

Kenway nodded but then he looked around and found something was amiss. There were vials here," he said, "vials that contained the blood of ancient men, but now they're gone."

Ah Tabai nodded, "then it will be our job to find them."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that mentor, a voice said behind them. "For after today none of it will matter." Kenway and the assassins turned to ee Caedus standing there with his arms crossed and he wasn't alone. with him were all the reavers. Joseph Flint, Christopher Raven, William Crest, Joseph Read, Douglas Brown, Billy Leach, Inigo Montoya, Emilio Di Roccabruna, Rodney Radcliffe, Milo Van Der Graff One-eyed Willy and Tom Wogen. He turned to Torres body, "take this one and give him a proper burial," He told Samson, "he was a man of integrity, he crossed whole. Samson nodded and picked up Torres and carried him outside.

"What do you mean by that?" Adewale asked his fingers twitching ready to draw his blades.

"I mean that once we have finished our business with this place the vials are about to become useless to whoever stole them as well as anyone else."

Adewale and the other assassins jumped forward. "I should have known it." He roared. all your interest in the observatory, You and your reavers want to use it for your own personal ends." Hearing this the other assassins revealed their hidden blades, while the reavers drew their own weapons. Caedus, however, remained still and his arms remained crossed.

Then he started laughing, "I find your virulence amusin' Adewale. Just like a typical assassin, always puttin' their keen skills to a certain goal and drawin' the wrong conclusions. We have no intentions on usin' it. Nor will we allow anyone else to use it either

"Then what are you going to do?" Edward asked slightly nervous.

Caedus rubbed the chin of his mask, "well I 'could' tell you," he said. "But I think it would be better to show you." Caedus then pulled out a platinum rod no longer than a foot with sharp points at either end from his overcoat. He clutched the rod then flicked his wrist. The rod suddenly extended to about 6 feet and from one end two prongs came out. The small rod had opened up into a trident. the assassins looked in surprise as he stepped up to the sphere and raised the trident up before addressing both the reavers and the assassins alike.

"Brothers and sisters, before us, is a symbol of oppression and corruption, an instrument of the enemy. The imperialists seek to use it bend the world and it's people to their twisted will. It is with this observatory that the enemy would turn us all into their own little puppets." The Reavers snarled as Caedus shook his head. "If the enemy thinks that we will just bury our heads in the sand and allow that to happen then THEY ARE DEAD WRONG! For today we bring an end to the enemy's twisted scheme and free the world of this instrument's influence Forever!"

The Reavers cheered, as Caedus turned trident in hand and aimed the prongs at the skull. Then he spoke four words. Unum Minus Telum Iuno (One Less Weapon For Juno). As he said this Caedus rammed the Trident into the skull, the skull let out a sound that resembled cracking glass and a light began shining as bright as the sun forcing the others to shield their eyes, they the skull shattered walling to the base of the armillary sphere reduced to a fine powder.

The Assassins looked in shock but before they could say anything the whole chamber began to shake light began resonating from every glyph and crack there. Caedus removed his weapon from the sphere and turned to the others. "We best get out of here he said before taking off in a sprint grabbing Anne along the way as she quickly followed. The Reavers followed their leader before the assassins regained their senses and took off after them. The shaking became more violent and they knew it would not be long.

Kenway was the last to get out of the observatory ensuring everybody got out safely before the whole place began to collapse. The reavers cheered and the assassins looked on in shock as the Observatory and much of the area around it was leveled. When the dust cleared all that remained was a small sunken crater, where the ancient structure once stood, The assassins looked on in disbelief. "What-What have you done," Ah Tabai exclaimed still getting over the shock of what had just happened.

Caedus turned to him, "what does it look like I did? I eliminated an obstacle."

"You had no right to do that!" Olivier Objected

Caedus hmphed, "I believe I just did, and you do not tell me what my rights are, I know them by heart."

'But why?" Upton Travers asked.

"Why not?" Caedus asked, "were you going to use it?" Or how about you?" Caedus gestured to Ah Tabai. "Or you?" he looked to Kenway, "perhaps the assassins want to use it to spy on us as well as the Templars."

Kenway observed the rubble picking up a handful of dust and watching it slide through his fingers. He then turned to Caedus, "So you spend all this time helping me look for the observatory so you could destroy it?"

Caedus nodded, "now if another sage comes along it won't matter it the Templars find him or the observatory." He sighed, "she was so close to the end though. Pity Mary didn't live to see it."

"But, there is no more observatory," Rhona pointed out

"Yes," Caedus agreed, "but the Templars don't know that. They'll be goin' on a goose chase lookin' for somethin' that no longer exists, with vials that no longer work."

At that moment the guardians arrived at the site hearing the commotion they turned to the groups babbling rapidly in their native tongue, Opia responded in their language and pointed to Caedus. The Guardians turned to the pirate cursing at him and drew their daggers waiting to attack him then Caedus turned towards them and that's them they noticed the trident in his hand. Caedus drew himself up and stuck the trident into the ground as if daring them to attack. But to everyone's surprise, the guardians backed away seemingly in fear. They began muttering to themselves and from their jabber, two words repeated constantly stuck out ' _Manu Martis_ '. Caedus stepped forward and the guardians backed away slowly disappearing into the jungle.

Caedus hmphed, "a curious bunch, clinging to the past like mother would an infant. He then flicked his wrist causing the trident to revert back into the compact rod before he tucked it into his surcoat. Then he turned to Kenway. "So the observatory is destroyed and the Templar influence in the west indies is destroyed. Only one question remains, what are you going to do now?"

Kenway sighed, "I'm going back to England, I need to fix what I mangled back home."

Hearing this Ah Tabai reached into his robes, "I almost forgot Edward," he said pulling out a letter. "It arrived last week."

Edward took the letter and began reading. with each word his face fell, his mouth fell open and silent tears started to form."

"What is it Edward," Caedus asked.

Edward slumped against a tree as his hand dropped, "Caroline is dead." he said in a shaky voice. "The pox, took her along with her mother."

Caedus sighed deeply and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'm sorry my friend, I know how much she meant to you."

Edward turned to the others I have to go, my daughter needs me."

Caedus nodded, I'll be coming with you, I have business in england anyway

"As will I," Anne said taking hold of Caedus arm.

With that the pirates headed back to the beach, where they saw the Templar fleet burning out at sea. "Wait," a voice called out, They turned and saw the assassins had followed them. Ah Tabai looked at Caedus. "Before you go, I have to know," Ah Tabai stared at Caedus, "what are you?"

Caedus turned to him and replied in a deadpanned voice, "I...am the solution." Ah Tabai was unsure how to respond as the pirated hoped on a boat and rowed to their ships.

After the pirates had left the assassins returned to the beach village where the guardians were sitting around talking quietly amongst themselves. They were no longer hiding, in fact, when they saw the assassins they barely reacted.

"What's wrong with them?" Adewale asked.

Opia shook his head, "don't you get it? Protecting the observatory is all these people have known. They have done so for thousands of years, then in an instant, it's all gone. Now they don't know what to do since Caedus literally robbed them of their purpose."

"Then we must give them a new one." Ah Tabai replied turning to Opia. The assassin nodded and began talking with guardian leader. Offering them to join the assassin the Guardians talked among themselves and agreed to join Opia's branch since she spoke their tongue. Opia consoled them for their loss and asked if they wished to go after Caedus for destroying the temple they held sacred.

The guardian shook his head, " _going after him would be pointless. We knew this day was coming, it was preordained long ago. Yet despite this, we still weren't ready when it came_."

" _What do you mean_?" Opia asked.

The guardians led the assassins through the forest until they came upon a particular wall, on it was engravings. Most of which seemed irrellevant, but one stood out. A group with their swords raised before a set or ruins, the one leading them a tall black figure with a skull head and in his hand was a Trident. Kenway and the others didn't fail to note that the skull head bore a resemblance to Caedus' trademark mask or they they were wielding the very same weapon.

The Guardian leader began talking rapidly but only Ah Tabai and Opia understood him

"What's he saying?" Asked Alonzo.

Opia frowned, "the guardians say it was fortold that the observatory would fall to a hunter of the Sage. Once brothers now enemies, he is called Manu Martis _the Hand of Mars_."

A week later found Caedus, Edward and Anne in Great Inagua, taking a chance to resupply and rest before making the final journey to England. Edward, did not take the death of his wife well and was drinking heavily. "I can't believe she's gone" He slurred draining another glass. "So much I wanted to tell her, so much to make up for. Now I will never get the chance."

"You need to stop torturing yourself Edward," Anne said placing a hand on his. Rumm will do you no good if your at the wheel."

"Aye," Caedus agreed sitting down next to him, "Listen, you may have failed Caroline but you can still do right by her by doing better with Jennifer. You may have lost a wife but you now have a daughter."

This seemed to snap Kenway out of his trance, "your right," he said. "I need to make things right with her." Then something caught Kenways ears about what Caedus had said. "I never told you I had a daughter, nor do I recall telling you her name." Kenway stood up and twitched his fingers releacing his hidden blades. "Who are you, Caedus."

Caedus stared at Kenway for a moment before gesturng with his hand, a silent order for the Reavers to leave them. The reavers nodded and left for their ships. Caedus pocketed the Trident. With a long sigh he turned towards the group and pulled back his hood, everyone looked at each other a Caedus gripped the chin of his mask and pulled it off revealing the face underneath.

Kenway and Anne looked in surprise as they looked upon the face of the mysterious captain Caedus for the first time. He was younger than they expected of a man with his reputation about a few years behind Kenway. His face was pale from all those years behind that mask of his, yet it was clean shaven, with well grommed black hair and a scar across his left eye. All in all, a comely and one feature that stood out were his eyes, which gleamed like two pieces of pure silver.

A silence followed before Kenway was the first to speak, "David?"

Caedus smiled and nodded, "hello cousin."


End file.
